The Dragon and His Mate
by Moonheart13
Summary: It's about time I did one of those 100 theme challenges. Warning, this is CHACK (ChaseXJack). Hope you guys enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warning: Homosexuality, language, heavy implications of sex, and mild violence.**

* * *

**1. Heart**

Chase had never liked Valentine's Day. The holiday was so full of mushy hugs and kisses that it almost made him want to barf from the sheer sweetness of it. So, of course, he had dreaded his first Valentine's Day with Jack, fearing that his goth would want to make a huge production out of the pointless holiday.

Imagine the dragonlord's surprise to be given nothing but a small box and a simple kiss on the cheek from his beloved mate, said mate assuring him that Chase didn't need to give him any sort of a present.

"This is it, Spicer?" Chase questioned his lover skeptically. "You're not going to beg me to take you out to dinner at some ridiculously fancy restaurant or force me to sit in a dull movie theater for a few hours?"

"Nope," Jack replied as he shook his head with a cute smile. "I'm not really a big fan of V-Day, but I figured, since this year I've actually got someone, I might as well celebrate it with my gorgeous boyfriend, right?"

Chase frowned at the title and glanced down at the box in his hands. "May I ask then what exactly you got your 'boyfriend' for this heavily commercialized holiday?"

Jack smirked. "Why don't you open it and find out?"

So, with a quick roll of his golden eyes, the overlord undid the latch on the container and lifted the lid back. His eyes widened dramatically and his jaw dropped slightly.

There, slumped in one corner of the box, was a human heart.

The immortal stood perfectly still for almost a minute before looking back up at his smirking lover. He furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side in silent questioning.

"Do you recognize its scent?" the red-headed teen asked with a giddy expression.

Chase blinked in surprise when he caught the familiar aroma. "This…this smell…I can't quite remember who it belongs to…"

"Remember when we were at that one diner a few days ago and that chick wouldn't leave you alone? She kept touching you and stuff?"

"Yes, until I broke her fingers," Chase recalled, the memory becoming clearer, as well as the meaning of the present he now held in his hands.

"Right," Jack agreed. "Well, I was just thinking that since you're always threatening people not to touch me 'cause I'm yours and only yours, I just thought maybe it was about time that I return the favor, y'know?"

Chase lightly chuckled, somewhat shocked that Jack had not only committed an awful crime in his name, but the youth's tone clearly indicated that he held absolutely no remorse for his actions.

Ever so slowly, a pleased grin crept across the dark man's face. "How…intuitive, my Jack-rabbit."

"So, does that mean you like it?" Jack asked excitedly, clasping his hands together.

"Yes, Spicer," Chase purred, closing the lid and gingerly placing the box on a nearby table. "However, I must admit, I have no gift to give to you in exchange for this. It seems so unfit that you should grant me with such a thoughtful present, but I leave you empty-handed."

"Oh, pfft." Jack waved his hand at Chase. "Like you haven't done the same for me on more than one occasion. If anything…I kinda wish I could get you even more."

Chase elegantly arched an eyebrow. "More?"

"I mean, taking down that stupid hoe wasn't that difficult and I just…just wish that I could help you with the…" He struggled with his words. "…the 'bigger' stuff, y'know? Like with your actual enemies." Jack scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I know you normally don't really need the help, but I can be pretty useful when it comes to stuff like this." The teen shuffled his feet together uneasily. "I just wanted to show you that I actually _can_ do stuff like this." He gestured pointedly to the box. "I wanted to give you serious proof that I'm not…not a loser anymore, y'know?"

Chase stepped closer to his lover, cupping the teen's pale face in-between his gloved hands. "Spicer, you never _were_ a loser to begin with. Yes, you've done stupid things in the past and you would run away the moment danger reared its ugly head, but you possessed the _potential_ to be evil. Despite the fact that you were afraid, you still threw yourself into the fray because you wanted to prove yourself. Now that you are my apprentice…I can see that you have truly worked hard to embrace our life of evil and I am quite proud of this accomplishment, make no mistake."

Jack blushed a tad at the words, glancing away for a second before meeting his master's eyes. "Well, putting aside all that mush," he muttered, trying to keep himself from looking like a fool, "Do think maybe we could…celebrate my accomplishment?" At these last few words, Jack's blush became even redder, but his smile grew broader.

Chase smirked back at his beloved, bringing their faces closer together. "Hmm, what did you have in mind?"

**2. Embarrassing**

Jack had been embarrassed so many times in his life that trying to count the exact number of times was a ridiculous notion. However, if someone were to ask him what _the_ most embarrassing moment of his life was, he would not hesitate to answer.

When Chase had finally wised up and begin to court Jack, the tech wizard seemed like the happiest evil genius on the planet. Their relationship was well-known to all that they were well-acquainted with, so Jack wasn't beat up anymore (or at least, not _as_ much) and Chase would actually go out on dates with him in public!

Except Chase hated using the word _dates_. He preferred to call them outings instead, but Jack looked at them as dates all the same.

Anyways, one night, after a surprisingly splendid dinner at a monster-ridden café (Chase had many connections to other horrid monsters like himself that were well-hidden by the rest of the mortal world), the two had decided, just for a change, to head over to Jack's old mansion that he barely spent any time at nowadays, considering that he slept over Chase's citadel most of the time.

The two had entered Jack's old bedroom and were both almost crazy "in the mood". Chase had easily flung Jack onto his old bed, climbed on top of his slender body, and Jack immediately wrapped his arms around his master's neck, lovingly kissing it repeatedly. Consenting to his lover's need to share his own affection first, Chase decided to enjoy the affectionate act and wait before stripping them both of their wear. He allowed his eyes to idly wander the room as he reveled in the sweet adoration.

Suddenly, his eyes fell upon the head of the bed and he narrowed them in confusion. "Spicer?"

Still preoccupied with kissing his lover's neck, Jack managed to reply with, "Hmm…?"

"What is that?"

Jack reluctantly ceased in his actions and followed the direction in which the elder man was staring. His eyes widened with sudden horror. "Uh…uh…umm…"

At the head of the bed, propped up on the pillows was a small doll that greatly resembled Chase. It was made of some sort of felt material that looked as if it had been carefully stitched together and many of the details, especially the parts of his armor, were spot-on. The doll's face was set in a permanent frown, much how an everyday cat plushie looked.

"Uhh…" Jack's eyes remained as wide as saucers, completely at a loss for words. He fumbled, trying to think of some sort of explanation, but was more focused on the fact that he'd assumed he'd put the blasted thing away. His brain was too fuzzy from the shock of Chase spotting the plush and his genius mind seemed to shut down entirely, forcing him to only spew utter nonsense.

He shut his eyes tightly in fear and horror, wishing that he could just crawl under his old bed and die in peace.

_No one_, not even Wuya, knew about his Chase-doll! He made it himself about a year after he'd met the warlord, feeling the need to make some sort of likeness of his idol and crush to keep with him always, especially during those lonely nights when he had nobody. He'd simply wanted that temporary feeling that someone was there, even if it was just to have someone to talk to and hold onto to without them pushing you away in disgust.

Jack had known Chase know for a few years now and ever since they'd begun their courtship, he'd pushed the Chase-doll into the back of his mind, since now that he had the real thing, there was no point of keeping a stupid doll around for company.

"Spicer."

Jack squeezed his eyes more firmly shut.

"Spicer, look at me."

Out of an instinctual need to obey, the goth opened his eyes to look at his lover and was surprised to see a smile of amusement on the elder man's face as he held the tiny doll up to properly examine it. "Did you make this, Jack?"

After a moment of hesitation, Jack nodded sheepishly. Chase let out a bark of laughter that made Jack jump, but he didn't try to move away. The dragon glanced back down at him, still grinning. "I must admit, Spicer. This is uncharacteristically…sweet of you."

Jack blinked wildly in amazement, feeling even more confused now. "I-I don't understand. Aren't you angry?"

"Angry?" his lover repeated the word with a chuckle. "Why on Earth would I be angry?"

"I dunno, 'cause…it's supposed to be...you?" Jack responded awkwardly. "I just thought you'd think it was stupid. I mean, it is pretty stupid, I guess."

"It's not stupid at all," the dark-haired man protested, causing Jack to furrow his brow in puzzlement. "I find it…_cute_."

"Cute?!" Jack exclaimed, half-offended and half-shocked, "You—think—but…_cute_?!"

The warlord smirked. "The fact that you would go to all that trouble to make this…I hate to admit it, but this is just too _adorable_."

Jack opened his mouth to give some sort of reply, but ended up only making pathetic choking sounds in his throat. With a wicked chuckle, Chase carefully placed the doll on the bedside table. "Don't be so speechless, Jack-rabbit. It doesn't suit you." He began to casually remove his stuttering lover's clothes. "You know, I think I would like to keep your little toy, if you wouldn't mind. I wish to keep it as a symbol of your adoration of me, seeing as to how much it must have meant to you, since you didn't have the heart to throw it away and no one else knew of its existence. Not even me, until tonight."

As the man spoke, he began to do _very_ interesting things with his mouth and hands, so what else could Jack do but temporarily forget about the humiliating ordeal and mutter, "'Kay…"

**3. Rough**

"Chase?"

The warlord opened his eyes and glanced over at his bedmate. "What is it, Spicer?"

"How come we've never had sex when you're in your dragon form?"

The question struck the elder man completely off-guard and he hesitated before answering. "My dragon form is…it's a monster, Spicer. I don't see why in the world you would want to make love to a monster."

Jack furrowed his brow. "Well, yeah, you're a monster, but…you're kinda _my_ monster now, y'know?"

Chase blinked at his mate in honest surprise at the statement, but considered his words. "I've never…engaged in sex while in my true form. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"I know you won't hurt me," Jack said instantly. "You never hurt me when we have sex."

"Yes, Spicer, but this is my inner-dragon. If we were to participate in sex while I was a dragon, it would most likely be a bit rough."

"So? I always wanted to try rough sex." Jack said with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "Chase, you have the most self-control out of anyone I've ever met. I _know_ you won't hurt me. I mean, sometimes we've gotten a little crazy, but it's never gone _too_ far."

Chase tilted his chin upwards, fixing his lover with a stern gaze. "You are sure about this?"

"Totally," Jack agreed. "I mean, I'm your mate, Chase. I know you had lovers before me, but I'm your _mate_. I don't just love you 'cause your human form surpasses that of even the hottest male supermodel; I love _everything_ about you. Your dragon form is not only the coolest creature I've ever seen, but it's also the most beautiful. Besides…it's you. And I love you no matter what."

Chase was silent for a few minutes, evidently thinking Jack's request over before he slowly shifted into his true form. His skin turned its scaly green color and his tail whapped out behind him. The scales shot out of his back, dangerous and sharp, along with his equally razor-sharp teeth. "If you're certain, Spicer."

The boy nodded his head with an excited grin. Then, seeing the look of worry on his master's face, Jack cupped the dragon's head in his hands. "It's okay, Chase. I know you won't hurt me. If I didn't want you to do this, I never would have even suggested it."

Internally agreeing with his lover's words, Chase gently moved across the bed until he was gently straddling the goth. "Alright, Spicer. If you trust me, then I see no reason to not trust you."

Jack chuckled lightly as Chase began to nuzzle against his neck. "What can I say, baby? When it comes to you, bestiality turns me on."

**4. Fight**

Chase and Jack didn't fight that often, but when they did, they tended to bring their personal issues with them when dealing with their enemies.

This statement was proven during one morning when a Shen Gong Wu activated on a rather blustery winter day in Minnesota, a place that the four Xiaolin monks were currently freezing their respective asses off. Each monk was bundled up to the brim in hats, coats, gloves, and scarves, but even those didn't seem to be of any help.

"D-do you h-have any clue wh-where this W-wu is, Dojo?" Raimundo spluttered out, the icy wind blowing hard against him.

"I'm p-pretty sure it's over h-here," the little, green dragon said, slinking over to a nearby patch of snow.

Suddenly, the group halted, all feeling the dark presence in the air, even the harsh, cold breeze of snow seemed to cease in its actions. They all turned around simultaneously to see Chase Young standing nearby, strangely enough dressed in his own winter wear, complemented by the fact that he was clothed completely in black with the exception of a festive, pink scarf. "You didn't think it would be _that_ easy, did you?"

"Can't blame us fer tryin'," Clay replied almost good-naturedly, but leaned into his battle-stance, along with the others.

"Where's your whiny boyfriend, Chase?" Kimiko sneered to try and frazzle him. "Was he too afraid to even show up?"

Before Chase could give a proper retort, Jack appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. It would later be revealed that he'd been there ever since the others had arrived, but had been waiting for the proper chance to snatch the Wu. Seeing as he'd had really no choice, the evil genius crept out from his hiding place.

For once, instead of dressing in his usual black attire, he was dressed from head to toe in white. White pants, boots, hat, coat, scarf, and gloves. It was clear he'd succeeded in camouflaging himself in the snow before he'd decided to simply make himself known.

Jack cast a look over at Chase and the elder man met his stare…or rather, _glare_.

"Chase," the teen acknowledged stiffly.

"Spicer," the dragonman replied back in a similar tone.

The Xiaolin warriors exchanged confused glances with one another. Normally, Jack would fawn over Chase, especially if a battle was about to break-out. The way they were acting was a bit…hostile.

Finally, Omi, being the most innocent and naïve of the group, inquired, "Chase Young, why do you regard Jack Spicer with such indifference?"

Before Chase could say a word, Jack growled coldly, "Oh? You ask _him_ what's wrong? Not _me_? What am I, not smart enough to answer that question? Huh? _Huh_?!"

The Dragon of Water inched backwards in mild terror as Jack glared down at him, his eyes shooting imaginary daggers at the young monk.

"Man, what the hell's your problem?" Raimundo questioned, stepping in front of his teammate.

"My problem?" Jack repeated, his voice sharp and bitter. "I don't have a problem. What makes any of you think I have a problem?" Jack moved forward, glaring at the Xiaolin warrior's leader. "Do I _look_ like I have a problem?"

There was a pause before Clay responded with, "Yeah, Jack. Yeh kinda do, pardner."

Jack's left eye twitched erratically and he made a small noise in the back of his throat. He cast a glance at Chase, who kept his stoic stare. The elder man raised an eyebrow. "What?" he inquired curtly.

"Nothing," the goth snapped back.

"Alright, I see what's going on here," Kimiko said, stepping up, despite that both Heylin men were now glaring at her. "You both are in some kind of stupid fight, aren't you?"

Chase turned his head back to his mate. "Spicer is having a fight. I, on the other hand, am being perfectly reasonable."

Jack scoffed loudly. "Reasonable?! You're kidding, right? You didn't even listen to what I had to say!"

"It _obviously_ wasn't worth listening to," Chase hissed harshly at him.

Jack stifled a yell and grinded his teeth together.

"Hey, Kim, maybe we should just go," Raimundo suggested, looking a little freaked out by their attitudes towards one another. "W-we don't really need this Wu."

Kimiko, of course, was paying absolutely no attention to her friend and focused more on the situation at hand. "So, what exactly are you f-, I mean, disagreeing about?"

Jack glared coldly at her. "Like that's any of _your_ business."

"Well, I'm not the one fighting with my boyfriend in front of my enemies!" Kimiko shot back.

"Oh, like you haven't thrown a fit in the middle of a showdown or battle before," Jack hissed. "Half of the time, you're always yelling at _somebody_."

"Now, Jack," Clay said, advancing forward, "Yeh have no reason to speak to her like that. She's just tryin' to help."

"Perhaps she should learn to stay out of other people's business," Chase snapped. "Spicer and I will settle this dispute in our own time. For now, there are more pressing matters at hand."

For a moment, no one said a word nor did anyone move a muscle.

Suddenly, everybody made a mad dash for the Wu that was sticking just barely out of a pile of snow. Three gloved hands landed on the mystical object, allowing it to glow at the touch.

Kimiko internally groaned as she looked up at her two competitors, wondering in the back of her mind what she could have possibly done to deserve this. Chase and Jack were hardly paying any attention to her, instead opting to glare venomously at each other, while still keeping their hands on opposite sides of the Wu, so that they were not touching, God forbid.

"Well, seeing as I don't have much of a choice; Chase and Jack, I challenge you both to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio. My Eye of Dashi against Jack's Reversing Mirror and Chase's Thorn of Thunderbolt." She glanced around, inspecting the area around them to figure out what the best challenge would be. She noticed the multitude of snow-covered trees that stretched towards the sky and quickly got an idea. "The challenge is the first one to find the Wu hidden in the trees wins."

"Sounds easy enough," Jack remarked.

"Very well. Let us begin." Chase said with a curt nod.

**"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**

The trees around them grew enormous in size, their branches stretching out far and their trunks giving the trees a sturdier feel. From the sky, snow continued to fall, but instead of simple little bits of frozen ice, they grew to large, almost car-sized chunks of frozen ice. The three challengers appeared on their own separate branches as the other monks were placed on top of a mountain, far away from the action.

**"GONG YI TANPAI!"**

Jack quickly activated his heli-pack and shot off like a gun as Kimiko flipped into the air to try and reach a higher branch. Chase took a different approach, instead choosing to carefully inspect the inside of the trees, while keeping a close eye on the other two as well as the dangerous snow-drops.

Kimiko poked her head into one of the hollows of a tree, but found nothing. She pulled her head out just in time to notice a one of the abnormally-sized snow-drops hurtling toward her. She gracefully leapt out of the way, landing on another tree branch. Unfortunately, not a second after her feet landed, another snow-drop came at her. Luckily, the drop didn't hit her, but the force smashed into the branch she was on, causing her to slip and fall off. With great difficulty, she managed to grab onto a lower branch and tried to pull herself upwards, but didn't have enough leverage to accomplish the task. Oh, _why_ didn't she wager the Lotus Twister or Third Arm Sash?

Meanwhile, Jack moved to a higher branch, trying desperately to find the Wu, but coming up with zilch. Before he could look any further, a snow-drop smacked into his tree, causing the tree to shake lightly along with Jack, who ended up losing his balance. He fell from the branch, but with the help of his trusty heli-pack, stayed in the air. Then, before he knew what hit him, another snow-drop practically crashed into him. Surprisingly, he wasn't damaged as he fell to another branch but he quickly noticed that something was missing…

"Crap! My heli-pack!"

Sure enough, the device had been tragically smashed to bits from the fall and the pieces were now strewn across the ground.

"Problems, Spicer?"

Jack glared viciously at a tree branch only a few feet from his own to see Chase balancing easily on his own branch, with his head cocked to the side as he grinned in a wicked fashion.

"Shut up, you dick!" Jack snarled angrily.

Chase merely barked out a cruel laugh and stood up just as Jack did; the latter trying with great difficulty to keep his footing. Little did the warlord know that in his blind spot, a snow-drop was hurtling toward him. As Jack scowled furiously at the dragonman, he suddenly noticed the snow-drop heading for Chase and, without thinking, used all his energy to hop over to Chase's branch.

He practically barreled into the overlord, knocking them both down onto the branch as Jack held up his Shen Gong Wu and shrieked out, "Reversing Mirror!"

True to its nature, the Wu deflected the snow-drop away from the two Heylin.

"Spicer!" Chase snarled, pushing the youth off him. "What in gods name-"

The man paused when he realized what had just occurred. He turned to the goth, furrowing his brow. "Why did you do that?"

Jack opened his mouth, but quickly closed it and averted his eyes.

"Jack, _why_ did you do that?" Chase repeated.

The evil genius opened his mouth again, but said nothing. He stared at the elder man, unsure of how to explain himself. Finally, he forced out, "I…I don't know."

Chase scoffed. "What do you mean, 'you don't know'?"

"I don't know!" Jack exclaimed. "It…whenever I see you in danger…I just wanted to—it wasn't-" He clamped his mouth shut and breathed through his nose as he shut his eyes. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again to look his master in the eye and mumbled, "You're just important to me…"

The dragonlord elegantly arched an eyebrow and leaned in closer to the teen. "Even though you 'hate' me?"

Jack winced slightly, remembering the harsh words he'd spat during their argument last night. "W-well…do you see my point now?"

Chase tilted his head back, evidently thinking about it. After a moment of thought, he gave a small smile and nodded. "I suppose so, Spicer. Even with my experience, it never hurts for someone else to have my back."

"Someone like your lover?" Jack asked in a small, yet hopeful voice.

Chase's smile broadened and he placed a gloved hand on Jack's knee. "Yes, someone like that."

"Hey! What the heck are you two doing up there?" Kimiko yelled from her lower branch.

Chase's eyes narrowed. He bent down slightly as he shouted back, "Can't you see that we are having a conversation?"

"This is a showdown, you idiot, not couples counseling!" Kimiko squawked in retort.

Eyes flaring, Chase pulled out the Thorn of Thunderbolt. He aimed it downwards and called out its name, causing it to shoot a bolt of lightning down at Kimiko. The force of bolt broke the branch she was hanging onto, causing the Xiaolin warrior to fall down to the ground. She hit the ground and let out a yowl of pain, sensing that her leg was broken.

Meanwhile, back up in the trees, Jack grabbed onto Chase's hand and looked him square in the eye. "I'm sorry for totally freaking-out on you."

"No, I should have listened," Chase conceded. "However, actually experiencing an occasion like this where I might need your help ultimately proves your point."

"So…it's _good_ that we had a fight?" Jack asked uncertainly.

"In a weird way," Chase replied with a smirk.

Jack found himself smirking back. He glanced away and, without meaning to, his eyes noticed a glint in the hollow of the tree they were balancing on. He grinned, leaning his body over (Chase keeping his body steady so that he didn't fall) to pull out the Wu that they needed to find.

Immediately, reality was restored and the two Heylin along with the monks were back to standing in the middle of the snow-covered area. Kimiko was wincing in pain as she leaned against Raimundo and Clay to keep her upright, glaring at the evil couple.

Jack picked up the pieces of his damaged heli-pack and moved back to Chase. "It's gonna take me a few weeks to repair this thing," the red-head said with a frown.

Chase smirked and waved his hand across the broken device. Immediately, the pieces fixed themselves back together and it was perfectly repaired. At Jack's look of astonishment, Chase offered in explanation, "Consider it my form of an apology."

Jack grinned at him, kissing him on the cheek lightly. "Apology accepted."

**5. Sunrise**

"I don't get what's so romantic about watching the sunrise," Jack commented as he leaned up against Chase's body.

"Many people find the sheer beauty of the dawn to be a breathtaking sight," his mentor explained, "The simple dawning of the new day is an extremely powerful event because it leaves behind the previous day as well as the following night and gives the world a fresh new start that basks in the brilliant light of the sun."

"…eh, poetry was never my thing."

Chase laughed aloud and pulled his mate closer. "I am no poet, Spicer. I merely know how other people perceive the world around them; how their brains work."

"Either way, I've never actually tried this before," Jack admitted, wrapping his arms around Chase's waist. "I've never even gotten up this early before."

Chase didn't respond, but kept his eyes fixed on the spot where the sun was about to rise.

The stunning brightness poked its head out from the tips of the mountaintops and its rays shined like thin beacons of light. It slowly rose higher and higher, bringing the world out of the darkness of the previous night and allowing the world to experience its new life. The light ran over and down the mountainsides, all the way to a now sparkling river below before meeting the green grass nearby.

The dragonlord glanced at his lover, whose eyes were locked on the event, his lips slightly parted and eyes squinting at the power of the light, but not daring to look away from the sight just yet.

Finally, after a few more seconds of watching the experience, Jack shut his eyes tightly and rubbed against his eyelids with the tips of his fingers, muttering under his breath, "That was…kinda epic."

Chase chuckled at the teen's reaction. "I told you I know how people's brains react to such events."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're very smart. Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: So, it's about time I did an 100 theme challenge. XD**

**Heart: I know that this is pretty disturbing when you think about how Jack ****_got_**** that heart, but to be evil, you gotta be a ****_little_**** crazy, right? X3**

**Embarrassing: I actually got this idea from a few of BrokenDeathAngel's comics on deviantart. A few of her short comics have Jack with this cute little chase-doll and I thought it would be kinda funny just to see Chase's reaction. I'd highly recommend checking out her stuff on DA if you like Chack or LeJack (LeMimeXJack).**

**Rough: Chase is paranoid about his ugly dragon-form, Jack tells him how stupid he is, they make hot, evil love, blah-blah-blah...**

**Fight: ...am I the only one that thinks Chase would totally rock a pink scarf?**

**Sunrise: No comment, actually.**

**I'm gonna shoot for only 100 words because I'm not that ambitious, but if anybody has any words that they wish to suggest, go right ahead and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading and review if you would like! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warning: Homosexuality, language, implications of sex, and mild violence.**

* * *

**6. Tension**

"C'mon, Chase. I told my mom we'd be there by noon. It's 12:15, already!" Jack complained as he pulled his lover up the front steps of his mother's house in England.

"It's not my fault you kept running into the bathroom to check your hair every five minutes," Chase growled back at his mate, evidently displeased with being pulled anywhere.

The warlord was nicely dressed for the occasion in formal, black dress pants and a white button-up collar shirt. He'd argued with Jack for at least twenty minutes about whether or not to wear his usual armor, but eventually gave up and let the whiny goth have his way.

Jack, on the other hand, was dressed in his usual black coat and boots, but had tucked his goggles safely in his pocket, muttering something about how they tended to give his mother a headache.

The two reached the front door and Jack obligingly pressed the doorbell. He glanced at Chase and whispered harshly, "Remember. _Be. Nice._"

"You say that like I don't know how to behave, Spicer," Chase said with a dark smirk.

"I _know_ you," Jack hissed, "I want you to at least try and be friendly with them. Mom might be a little bit of a challenge, but trust me; you will _love_ Granny."

Chase scoffed derisively. He'd never met Charlotte Spicer before and felt a little uncomfortable about this little visit that Jack had forced upon him. From what Chase was told by Jack, Charlotte wasn't exactly thrilled about not only her son's choice in men, but his love of evil.

As the front door began to creak open, he prepared himself for the worst…

An old woman, age undetermined at the moment, stood in the archway of the front door, squinting at both men. She blinked and perked up, when she realized who was there. "Jackie! Come here and give me a hug, you little fairy!"

Chase's eyes went slightly wide at the insult and he opened his mouth to stand up for his consort, when said consort stepped forward and wrapped his arms affectionately around the old lady. "Hey, Granny! How ya doin'? Still stealing from the goodwill basket at church?"

"Oh, you know I do far worse than that, Jackie," the old woman cackled, hugging her grandson. "Oh, but don't tell your mother. You know how she gets."

"Believe me, I do," Jack said as he pulled away. He turned around and gestured to his master. "Granny, meet Chase. Chase, this is my grandma."

Politely, Chase held out his hand to the woman. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Danielle."

Without warning, Danielle Spicer left her grandson and wrapped her arms around Chase's waist and hugged him with a surprisingly strong grip for a woman of her age. "Heh-heh, you'll have to do better than that, boy! Any new member of our family gets hugs from me. None of that formal 'excuse me' shit!"

The dragonlord blinked in silent shock at the woman and looked up at his lover, who was snickering quietly. Danielle finally pulled away from Chase and glanced over at Jack. "Well, you might as well come on in. Your mother has been in a tizzy all morning over this little meeting." She began to walk back inside, but leaned over to whisper, "Don't tell her that I said that, either."

"No problem, Granny," Jack agreed without hesitation and latched onto Chase's hand to pull them both inside.

Chase quickly leaned over to murmur into Jack's ear. "Your grandmother knows of our relationship?"

"Yep," Jack answered with a grin, "Granny knew I played for the other team even before I did. When I told her about us, she laughed for about ten minutes straight and then tried to ask me about our sex life." At Chase look of mild horror, he added, "I didn't tell her anything."

Chase snorted, but allowed himself to be dragged into and through the abode. He supposed that even if Jack's mother didn't take a shining to him, at least he would have Danielle in his corner.

They made their way into what Chase assumed was called the sitting room and took their seats together on one of the couches; Danielle at one end of the couch, Chase in the middle, and Jack on the other end.

"Where exactly _is_ Mrs. Spicer today?" Chase asked a bit sarcastically to the old woman.

Before the woman could properly answer, there was the sound of clicking heels and a voice yelling, "Oh! Oh! You're here! I'm coming!"

Chase turned his attention to the archway in the room. Standing there was a middle-aged woman, Chase guessed that she was somewhere in her thirties, with strawberry blond hair wrapped up tightly in a bun. He paid no attention to her apparel, barely registering that she was wearing some sort of dress as she walked carefully down the steps.

"Oh, Danielle! Why didn't you tell me that they were here?" Charlotte Spicer was muttering as she made her way over to where the three were.

"Well, that would have ruined the surprise," the old crone replied with a smirk as the small group stood up to properly greet her.

However, Charlotte was hardly paying any attention to Jack's grandmother, but rather Jack himself. "Jackie!" she exclaimed, rushing over to him, or at least as fast as she could bearing in mind that she was wearing heels. She wrapped her arms around him in what Chase supposed could be considered a hug, but it looked far too forced to seriously pass for one. Jack allowed the woman to touch him, but made absolutely no effort to return the gesture.

"Hey, ma. How are you?" the teen inquired, but his tone indicated he wasn't really all that interested.

"Oh, just fine, dear," Charlotte said with a wave of her hand after she removed herself from him. She then turned to Chase and her face contorted into that of…well, Chase couldn't exactly tell if it was good or bad.

"And you are-"

"Chase," he introduced himself, holding out his hand to her, feeling the inkling that she wouldn't be as welcoming or touchy-feely as Danielle. "Chase Young, Mrs. Spicer. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

The woman accepted the handshake, but using only the tips of her fingers to shake his hand and removing it as quickly as possible from his grip. She moved away to seat herself in an armchair opposite of the couch. The three plopped back down as Charlotte began…well, Chase would later call it "interrogating".

"So…_Chase_. What exactly is it that you…do?" the strawberry blond woman asked curiously.

Chase opened his mouth to give some sort of answer, but was interrupted by his consort. "Ma, I already told you what Chase does."

Charlotte Spicer cleared her throat and straightened herself up on the couch she was seated upon. "Yes, dear, I know you briefly discussed it with me, but…"

"But what?" Jack pressed, narrowing his eyes.

Sensing the awful tension in the room, Chase stealthily placed his hand over Jack's, squeezing it slightly. The goth didn't look at his master, but visibly softened at this gesture.

"Well, it's just…you mentioned that he was…a dragon."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, sweetie, he doesn't look anything like a dragon."

"That's because he's not showing his true form now, ma."

Chase flicked his eyes over to Danielle Spicer, who smirked at him and he couldn't help but smirk back.

It seemed that Charlotte was turning out to be not only naïve to the world of magic, but an insufferable know-it-all, who, coincidentally, knew nothing. Danielle, on the other hand, amused him. From the name, she was Jack's father's mother, which made so much sense, seeing as she was absolutely nothing like Charlotte.

He leaned over as the mother and son continued to bicker and asked in a whisper, "Do they normally converse in this manner?"

"More or less," Danielle answered, "Although, there is usually more swearing on my grandson's part."

Chase chuckled lightly. "I have absolutely no trouble believing that statement."

"Heh, well, that just proves Jackie hasn't changed," the old woman commented. "Always screaming and causing some sort of ruckus."

The Heylin prince nodded in agreement. "I will admit, ever since he became my apprentice, he has learned how to control much of his anger, but he still has a tendency to backslide, it seems."

"He'll eventually get his head out of his ass and get serious," Danielle said nonchalantly with a hand-wave.

Chase smiled broadly at her. He liked this woman. It fascinated him how a woman as old as this could casually spew such foul language and be perfectly okay with her only grandson having an evil dragonlord for a boyfriend.

It made him feel strangely welcomed and accepted.

He turned back to his lover and Charlotte, who both looked a bit…displeased with one another.

"I simply don't understand how you can live in a place full of wild animals. It is just not done."

Jack sighed roughly. "Mom, I told you. They aren't wild animals. They are warriors that Chase transformed into cats. They can change into their human forms without a problem. They're basically servants, like you have, except they don't get paid."

Charlotte turned her head slightly to Chase. "You mean to tell me that you keep _slaves _in your home?"

Deciding that it would be best to take control of the argument, Chase explained, "Mrs. Spicer, my warriors are treated very well and I have never once punished them in a harsh or unfit way. In fact, I treat many of them as though they were my own family. Trust me, they are quite content."

The middle-aged woman made a small noise in her throat, but said nothing in reply. Instead, she turned back to Jack and asked, "Now about this 'dragon' business you mentioned…"

"Ma, it's not that hard. Chase has two forms; his human form and his dragon form. Right now he is in his human form because his dragon form is a little scary to some strangers. Be thankful that he is in _this_ form."

The woman stared at her son for a moment before asking in a calm, almost eerie voice, "Dearie? May I speak to you in private?"

Jack looked ready to protest, but Chase squeezed his hand again and this time, Jack looked at him. Using only their eyes as communication with a dash of magic, courtesy of Chase Young, the following conversation ensued.

_"Jack, you need to relax."_

_"RELAX?! How can I relax when she's acting like a total bitch?! She won't listen-"_

_"She has not seen my power. Neither is she as understanding or as loving as you are toward me. You cannot expect her to be automatically okay with this."_

Jack sighed and looked down for a moment before glancing back up at his lover.

_"…what do you want me to do, then?"_

_"Play her little game. Talk to her. Scream at her if need be. If she still will not listen to reason, simply say the word and we shall be gone in a heartbeat."_

"Jack? Did you hear what I asked?" Charlotte spoke up irritably.

"Yeah, ma. I heard you. We can go talk in the kitchen." And with that Jack stood up along with his mother.

The middle-aged woman trotted into the kitchen and before he followed her, Jack squeezed Chase's hand one last time. The dragonlord watched the two leave and turned his attention back to Jack's grandmother, who was shaking her head.

"Those two are _never_ going to agree," the old woman stated simply.

Chase exhaled and nodded. "I know."

The two stayed seated together and talked for a few more minutes before Chase heard a sound that made his eyes widen.

Jack was screaming.

Immediately, he shot up from his seat and ran into the kitchen to see Charlotte backing her son into a corner and glaring viciously at him. At Chase's appearance, she turned her head to glare at him with the same intensity. "You are both completely insane. Thinking that you are a dragon. What nonsense! I'll have you both committed for believing such hallucinations! I don't care how rich you are; you are clearly insane and you've corrupted my son!"

For a moment, Chase wasn't entirely sure what to do. Jack had told him earlier that he wasn't allowed to kill his mother or grandmother, even if things got a little out of hand.

However, his mate was being threatened.

The moment of uncertainty quickly passed and Chase gave into the bubbling rage inside of him. His bones began to grow longer and twisted themselves into different shapes. His nose and mouth pushed themselves out into a long, striped snout and his fangs grew even sharper as he bared his now razor-like teeth. His eyes were still locked on Mrs. Spicer, but he could feel his thick tail thrashing wildly behind him and his skin was now its sickly green and scaly color.

Charlotte Spicer's eyes grew as large as saucers and she made to run, but Chase cornered her. The woman fell to the ground, her back pressed up against one of the walls of the kitchen and she covered her mouth with her hands in silent shock.

The dragon loomed above her, growling menacingly and made to strike, but was stopped by his beloved's voice.

"Chase! Don't!"

The overlord glanced over at his mate, who still looked angry and horrified at his mother's attitude, but his eyes were pleading for Chase not to harm her. The immortal dragon didn't understand why he could not simply slaughter her and be done with it, as he'd done many times before with other inferiors, but grudgingly obeyed his consort.

He turned back to the woman and growled lowly in his slightly distorted voice, "Still think we're _crazy_?"

After a moment of processing this statement, Charlotte shook her head furiously, but her eyes stayed locked on Chase's as if the second she looked away he would murder her.

"Don't _ever_ threaten my mate or me again," he hissed at her. "Your son has forbidden me to kill you, so I would be grateful to _him_ that you are still breathing and not a pile of shredded flesh and bone."

The woman gave no response besides shivering in terror at the mental image. He huffed in her face and rose to his full height as he reverted back to his human form. He idly noticed Danielle standing in the doorway, her eyes a bit wide, but other than that, looked completely calm.

He turned his head to his consort and motioned for him to come near him. Without hesitation, Jack was at his side, hugging the man's arm against his chest and staring at him pointedly. Chase nodded in silent understanding and made to leave.

He paused and gave Danielle a firm handshake as he smiled charmingly to her. "It was truly a pleasure to meet you, Danielle. I sincerely hope we meet again soon."

The old crone smiled back at him and replied, "So do I."

Jack gave a small smile at the display. "Bye, Granny. Maybe we'll have you over for dinner or something."

"I'd be open to that."

Chase made ready to teleport back to the citadel, but couldn't help his desire to glance back at Charlotte, who was struggling to get back to her feet. He kept his charming smile and rumbled, "Have a nice day, Mrs. Spicer. Perhaps the next time we encounter each other, we will have a better understanding of one another, yes?"

The woman still gave no reply, her eyes wide as she hugged herself in fear.

He nodded to her as if she had made an actual reply and immediately teleported his lover and himself back home.

**7. Kiss**

Chase Young had never been kissed.

He'd had "lovers" before, of course, to satisfy his sexual needs but there were never any sweet touches or words of devotion. He would find someone whom he wanted to have sex with and made sure that the person in question would have no problem having sex with him (since he abhorred the idea of rape, finding it to be a low and disgusting act). Once the deed was done, the person would either be disposed of, depending on their attitude towards him, or he'd throw them out and never see them again.

In the many years he'd roamed the Earth, his lips had never met another's, feeling the action to symbolize intimacy. He'd played with the idea of trying to find someone whom he could share that feeling of love and loyalty with, but something that extreme required honesty. Chase could be honest when he wanted to be, but he wasn't sure if he could be able to trust another person like that. Make himself almost vulnerable to them.

Then, Jack Spicer happened.

That stupid fool was always there to mess things up, whether he ended up being of help to the situation or not. Chase had come to terms with not searching for love in another person a long time ago, but then that annoying, little insect had managed to stealthily worm his way past the elder man's defenses.

Chase had taken him as a lover, finding his body to much more attractive now that he was older, not to mention a bit wiser. It had completely shocked the dragonlord to find out that Jack was willing to do practically anything for him, whether it was in bed or elsewhere.

He recalled the red-head presenting himself to the warlord on the bed as Chase was balancing on top of him. He remembered the young man simply staring at him—not in a creepy or concerned way, but in a look of simple adoration. As Chase stripped him and touched his body, Jack completely submitted to the warlord, allowing him to do as he pleased, even making a point of giving him full permission when Chase asked.

Never before had a lover put his pleasure first! They were always so demanding to him, having the gall to order him to do certain things and berating him if he didn't follow through.

Sure enough, Jack, despite being inexperienced, gave Chase as much pleasure as he could during their bedroom romp. Afterwards, they both laid panting and sweaty on their backs atop the mattress.

Chase glanced over at the younger man, who had his eyes shut tightly, but with a small, cute smile was spread across his face. Jack opened his ruby eyes and met Chase's gaze. His smile broadened significantly as he inquired breathlessly, "So…how was it?"

The warlord stared intently at his bed-partner for a few minutes, thinking about what all this really meant to him, if it meant anything, when the grin slowly disappeared from Jack's pale face.

"Was it…that bad?" the evil genius asked, looking downtrodden.

Chase blinked wildly at him in actual shock.

BAD?! That was quite possibly the best sex he'd had in years! Maybe his whole life if he really thought long and hard about it. The part that was even more shocking was Jack's almost desperate and true need to please him. The dragonlord slowly realized that while Jack had certainly enjoyed the sex, the goth knew that Chase loved to dominate and during their fornicating, never tried to take control. Perhaps later in the relationship Chase would enjoy it if Jack took the initiative every now and again, but for now, giving the overlord exactly what his animalistic instincts needed in a sex-partner was perfect.

At that moment, Chase quickly reached the conclusion that Jack was not only a thorough, passionate, and devoted lover, but his body contrasted nicely with Chase's own and, seeing as Jack was technically an evil genius, could prove to be a useful ally to him.

An ally he could actually trust not to try and overthrow him.

Then, Chase finally made his decision. He reached over, grabbed a handful of red hair on the back of Jack's head, and pressed his lips against the goth's. Jack of course, responded eagerly, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the elder man's hair. Chase made a sound in his throat that sounded halfway between a growl and a purr, indicating that he was very much enjoying this.

Chase found that he rather liked the taste of Jack and something inside him was quite glad that he'd never kissed anyone before Jack Spicer. It was more…special, that way.

**8. Stars**

"That one reminds me of a fighting spear."

"Huh, that one kind of looks like a rabbit."

"The one right over there resembles a wildebeest."

"Ooh, and that one looks like a DNA sample!" Jack snorted at the vision, earning him a weird look from his master. Once Jack ceased in his mirth, he mentioned idly, "I've never done this before."

Chase tilted his head to the side. The two were lying on their backs side-by-side in a serene field, talking about what each collection of stars in the night sky looked like to them, similar to how most people did with clouds. "Never?"

Jack shook his head, still staring up at the night sky with a dopey grin on his face.

"My father and I used to do this all the time before I was sent to the temple."

In was Jack's turn to glance at his lover in surprise. "Really?"

Chase nodded. "He told me that all the great rulers of the world are looking down on us from those stars."

There was a pause.

"…so, a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Jack asked.

Slowly, Chase and Jack turned their heads to look at each other. For a moment, Jack wasn't entirely sure if he should have made such a disrespectful comment-

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chase uncharacteristically began to laugh out loud, causing Jack to jump in shock, but he quickly recovered and began laughing himself until soon the two were both giggling like idiots.

**9. Fangs**

Jack moaned loudly as Chase wrapped his powerful arms around him, grabbing onto the back of Jack's head and tilting it back so that he could properly assault his mouth. Jack returned the favor by wrapping his hands around Chase's neck, allowing the man to do whatever the hell he wanted-

"Ouch!" Jack yelped and pulled away from the elder man's mouth. He flicked his tongue out against his bottom lip and tasted his own blood. "Damn, Chase, do you have to bite so hard?"

Chase was still holding the evil genius tightly in his arms, his eyes greedily roaming down the goth's body. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm afraid I get a little…_riled_ whenever I don't see you for such a long amount of time."

"You're telling me that every time I come back from a stupid family vacation you're gonna attack me like this?"

"What can I say, mate? The citadel just isn't the same without you."

Jack found himself being strangely touched by the statement and opened his mouth to reply, but Chase's mouth kept him from talking.

Not that he had too much of a problem with that, just as long as Chase didn't forget how damn sharp his fangs were.

**10. Tag**

Jack glanced around wildly, his eyes darting this way and that. From high up in the air, he'd assumed he'd have the advantage, since he had his secret weapon, but so far, he wasn't able to make use of his new invention.

As the goth stayed in mid-air with the use of his heli-pack, from one of the mountains surrounding the area, he was unknowingly being watched by a pair of golden eyes that were hidden by the darkness of the cavern.

Ever so slowly, his opponent began to creep out, moving his body with the same predator-like movement of a tiger, simply waiting for the right moment to make his move. The red-head's back finally positioned itself in front of him and the dragon grinned darkly.

He pounced.

Luckily, Jack was improving on how to use his own tiger-like instincts and felt Chase's presence about two seconds before the man touched him. Jack's thumb was already slightly raised over a button that was sewed into one of the straps of his heli-pack. Before the warlord even had a chance to initiate contact between the both of them, Jack pressed the button, finally activating his latest invention.

From the bottom of his shoes, a powerful, driving heat erupted and shot out, pushing himself forward as he turned his body around to ram right into his master. He made instant contact and internally felt a thrill of pride and joy at Chase's expression of confusion. The dragonlord barely had any time to think as they shot towards a nearby ledge on one of the mountains and slammed into the portion of rock.

Chase crash-landed hard on his back with Jack on top of him. The evil genius had already turned off his new rocket boots before they landed, so that they wouldn't totally injure themselves.

Jack coughed a little from the cloud of dust and glanced down at his lover, who gave a little sneeze because of the dirt. The goth grinned triumphantly and booped the elder man on the nose with his index finger.

"Tag. You're it."

Chase coughed up a little more dust and glared irritably at his mate. "You cheated."

"We're evil, remember? I can do that."

* * *

**A/N:** **Hooray, it's the next chapter!**

**Tension: Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but it was just a little too short for my taste, so I just threw it in here. By the way, I wish I had Jack's grandma. X3 You what I think she would look like? From the cartoon version of the Addams Family, I think she would look like the Grandma. Dunno why, but that's just how I envision her.**

**Kiss: No comment, actually.**

**Stars: Yeah, yeah, everybody knows that I'm ripping off both Lion King movies. But, c'mon, how could I leave this out? Chase is Kovu! I had to make a connection without turning them into lions. Why not? Because I'm too lazy.**

**Fangs: Chase has issues with self-control. XD I don't think Jack minds as much as he says he does.**

**Tag: I actually got this idea from watching How To Train Your Dragon...don't ask. X)**

**Not sure when the next one will be out, seeing as I only have like one completely done and only like two which I've barely worked on. Blegh. In other news, I am currently participating in the 30 day OTP challenge. ****_Totally_**** not done yet, but I have like ten out of the thirty days done, so that's good, right? Sayonara! Review if you wish! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warning: Homosexuality, heavy implications of sex, and very inappropriate language. Yes, the big, bad, scary F-word is in this. If you can't handle that, don't read.**

* * *

**11. Touched**

Chase threw Jack down on their bed, immediately pouncing on him. Their lips met as Jack pulled the elder man's face closer to his own. They tilted their heads, trying to match their quick, rushed kisses with one another. As Jack began to run his fingers through Chase's long, gorgeous hair, Chase let out a growl of pleasure deep in his throat and wrapped his arms tightly around the goth's waist.

After a few minutes, they finally broke apart for air and after taking a few gulps of breath, Chase dipped his head down to plant sweet kisses and playful nips down Jack's neck, tasting his flesh.

"Oh, Chase…" Jack practically purred, tangling his fingers into Chase's hair, "I missed you so much."

"And I you, my precious one," Chase replied in-between kisses, enjoying the red-head's soft skin.

Jack had been gone for about a week, living in a different realm that possessed extensive knowledge in how to combine both magic and mechanics together. With Jack's newfound knowledge, granted to him by the denizens of the land, he now had dozens of new plans and blueprints for using different forms of magic to power his machines.

Unfortunately, this dimension only had one request; only one person from a different realm could enter the land at a time. So, the two Heylin were apart, unable to communicate in any way until Jack returned.

At the moment, to celebrate their reunion, the two were taking great pleasure in the feel and touch of each other that they'd so desperately missed.

Chase ever so slowly ran his hand down Jack's front and slipped his hand underneath the tech wizard's shirt. Jack grinned at the action and began to untie his partner's sash.

"So, what'd you do while I was gone?" Jack asked, tilting his head to the side to give his lover more skin.

Chase took advantage of the act, lightly biting and kissing the lovely, white skin that Jack had graciously bared for him. "Oh, nothing much. Read a few good books, meditated, trained, and whupped some annoying monks asses when I felt far too bored for anything else."

Jack giggled at Chase's rare vulgarity and threw the sash onto the floor, already starting to work on the man's armor. Suddenly, he realized he'd completely forgotten about something.

"Oh, wait!" Jack yelled, pushing Chase off him and standing up.

The dragonlord landed back on the bed, growling fiercely as he was obviously annoyed at the interruption. "Is there a _problem_, Spicer?"

"There's something I need to show you!" Jack exclaimed with excitement. "I set it all up before you came home. C'mon!"

The red-head grabbed ahold of Chase's hand and helped him off the bed. The warlord picked up his sash off the ground and allowed his mate to drag him out of the room as he growled under his breath.

They made their way down to Jack's lab and Chase found himself slightly admiring just how much the youth had managed to put in here. Everywhere the overlord looked there were machines, robots, devices, chemicals, computers, desks with blueprints strewn across them, etc.

He was at least happy the boy was putting the space to good use.

The two arrived in front of a rather large curtain at the far end of the lab and Chase glanced at his consort.

"I'll make sure to get a better locking system installed once I can find the proper materials," the goth informed his lover as he gripped onto the curtain.

"And what exactly _is_ this, Spicer?" Chase inquired, folding his arms stiffly.

Jack grinned and flung the curtains open.

Chase's jaw dropped.

Beyond the curtain was a room filled with nothing but dragons, all concealed in containers that suspended their bodies in mid-air.

"Jack…"

They were about the size of Dojo in his small form and Chase could tell that there were hundreds of them, since the room took up the space of two levels. At the far end of the room, a large machine was buzzing loudly.

"See that?" Jack questioned, pointing at the machine. "That makes clones of the dragons. You see, in the other realm, at least twenty copies of dragons or whatever else someone desired could be made in the space of twenty-four hours. Unfortunately, over here, it takes a few days to produce only one dragon. Before I left, I managed to clone a whole bunch of these guys, so you'll probably never run out and you won't have to worry so much about finding other dragons. I mean, unless the machine screws-up or something, you're set for a good number of years. I also tried to…"

Chase slowly began to tune his consort's voice out as he stared around the room, his eyes filled with uncharacteristic awe.

In all his life, his more than 1500 years of life, nobody had ever done something of this magnitude for him. For a couple minutes, he wasn't quite sure _how_ to feel.

Upset? Enraged? Melancholy? Joyful?

Chase could be very charismatic with others when he wanted to be, usually to trick them or to simply get his way, but after living in isolation for so long, he didn't normally receive such kindness. Therefore, he found himself floundering for the proper response to this present.

After a few moments, he decided.

He turned to his lover, who was still talking a mile a minute.

"…I mean, I was kind of unsure how the transfer would work in-between worlds, but the whole thing _seems_ to work according to plan. Although, I'm still not quite sure about—mmph!"

Jack's usual babble was cut off by Chase's Young's lips crushing into his own. The goth tottered backwards from the force, grabbing onto Chase's shoulders to brace himself as his master wrapped his powerful arms tightly around the young man to steady him.

The dragonlord kissed his mate, long and hard, trying to pour out as much emotion as he could into the kiss. When he finally pulled away, Jack's eyes looked slightly glazed over as he'd never been kissed with that much passion before.

He was brought out of his trance-like state when Chase cupped the youth's cheek in his gloved hand. "Thank you, Spicer. This is one of the most thoughtful gifts I have ever received."

From the tone of his lover's voice, Jack could tell that this statement was genuine and he stuttered out, "Y-you're welcome, babe." He was still completely shocked by Chase's reaction, but was not in the least bit unhappy about it.

Chase gave his consort another peck on the lips before scooping him up bridal-style in his arms and nuzzling against his nose in the form of an Eskimo kiss. "And I believe in the tradition of gift-giving, I should give you a _gift_ of my own. What do you think, my little monkey?"

Jack giggled knowingly and wrapped his arms around Chase's neck. "Can't wait to find out what you got me."

The two men vanished from the lab immediately to reappear in their bedroom.

Chase felt very moved by Jack's surprise gift. The dragonman had never asked for Jack's help nor did he ever really complain to the young man about the shortage of dragons.

The fact that Jack had gone completely out of his way to help his lover with a problem that really had nothing to do with him…the warlord couldn't help but feel a little…_touched_.

**12. Chill**

Jack rarely heard his beloved master swear or curse. It wasn't so much that Chase was trying to be polite or anything, just most of the time, he found the idea of adding curse words to a sentence meant that the person couldn't think of anything else intelligent to say.

That didn't mean that Chase didn't have his moments when even _he_ became irked enough to use profanity…

"Oh, you godsdamned bitch! You just fucking cut in front of me?! Without even looking…_and_ on her cell-phone! Fucking perfect!"

Jack, during the majority of his life, was subjected to a number of strange situations and while this may not be the strangest, it was just a bit frightening.

"Great and now _this_ motherfucker has to start dicking around..._make the fucking turn_! It's not that hard to turn the damn steering wheel, you dickhead!"

The evil genius in question was in the passenger seat of their car, the two of them trying to make it to a meeting that Chase had with an old ally. Unfortunately, the location they needed to travel to restricted any use of magic, so the dragonman was not allowed to simply teleport there. Luckily, however, the location wasn't too far away and would only take about an hour's drive.

They weren't in really too much of a rush, since they'd left about half an hour early and the ally they were meeting was strongly boasted by Chase as a patient warrior, so if they were a little late, it wouldn't be an issue.

However, that didn't stop Chase from practically screaming his full head off at most of the people on the road.

Jack was contently fiddling around with his phone, but slowly became more and more irritated with the elder man's 'road rage freak-out'. Even though he was a bit wary, the goth opened his mouth and asked in a calm voice, "Chase?"

"What. Is. _It?_"

"Are you okay?"

Chase's head slowly creaked as he steadily turned it to glance at his lover. The elder man possessed a strange look on his face that Jack actually found very terrifying. It only became worse when the dragon spoke.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine," he said, giving the youth a very forced smile.

As Jack's eyes looked away from Chase's face, he suddenly noticed how tightly the warlord was gripping his hands to the steering wheel. "Are you sure? You seem a little…tense."

Without warning, Chase let out a weird trill of laughter that didn't seem to fit him at all. "Tense? That's completely ridiculous, Spicer. Does this face look tense to you?"

As Jack glanced back up at the immortal's face, he observed how the man was grinding his teeth together, how his hair seemed a little wilder than usual, and especially how he was sporadically twitching his eye.

Taking a gulp, Jack answered, "Actually, yes. You look _very_ tense." Then, before the dragonman could give an answer, the goth offered, "Babe, do you want to pull over and switch out? Maybe I should drive for a while."

"Spicer, I appreciate your concern, but I am perfectly capable of—Now you stupid motherfuckers are braking in the damn fast lane?! Damned, ignorant sons of bitches!"

Jack sighed and made a mental note that next time they drove somewhere, he would keep the keys well hidden from his master. He _couldn't_ put up with this insanity every time. "Chase, you seriously need to calm down!"

"I am calm!"

"You're shouting!"

"I'm not shou-" The dragonlord paused in mid-sentence, evidently realizing how much his voice had risen in the past fifteen minutes. After a moment of consideration, he barked, "Alright, I am! I'm shouting, I'm shouting, I'm shouting!" He turned his head to glare at his consort. "Happy now?"

Call it immature and childish, but Chase found himself so particularly _angered_ by these idiotic mortals. Normally, holding in his frustrations wasn't that difficult of a task, but _this_…gods, he felt _murdering_ someone right now!

Jack narrowed his eyes and frowned at his master. It was one thing for Chase to scream at everybody else on the road, since they were seriously acting like idiots, but to scream at _him_ when he had literally done _nothing_ wrong?

"Chase, pull the car over," the evil genius ordered in a firm, yet soft voice.

"I will no-"

"Chase, pull the car over _now_."

The dark-haired man glanced back over at his lover and was introduced to a frightening stare that honestly made him feel a little nervous. Nevertheless, he insisted, "Spicer, I am perfectly capable of-"

"Chase Young, you pull this car over _right now_ or I will abstain from any form of sex with you until you genuinely apologize for snapping at me."

Shocked by the commanding tone and the threat, the Heylin prince found himself quickly pulling the car over to the side of the road. Once the car was locked into park, Jack unlocked and opened his own door, quickly making his way over to the driver's side. Chase opened the car door and opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by his mate. Begrudgingly, the overlord moved over to the passenger side as Jack got situated in the driver's seat.

Before they resumed their drive, Jack glanced back at his lover and scolded in a firm voice, "I'll let you drive again when you can learn to chill the hell out."

Chase said nothing in response, but after about 20 minutes of silence between the two as they drove along the highway, he finally spoke up in a much calmer voice. "Spicer?"

Jack didn't say anything in response, but arched an eyebrow, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"I apologize for my outburst."

Jack almost lost his grip on the steering wheel, but managed to keep himself from losing control of the vehicle and recovered without drawing any attention to himself. He glanced over at his lover, who had taken the liberty of smoothing his hair out, so it didn't look as crazy and his face was back to its usual stoic expression.

The red-headed goth sighed heavily and, using one hand to keep a good grip on the wheel, brought the other hand down to place it gingerly over his beloved's much larger hand. Chase turned his hand, so his palm faced upwards and returned the hold.

"_See_ what happens when you take a moment to just chill out?" Jack asked rhetorically as a reminder.

There was a moment of pause before Chase stated with a scoff, "They will allow anyone to drive these days."

"Even 1500 year old immortal dragonlords," Jack mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sweetie."

**13. Fate**

"Hey, Chase?"

Chase groaned slightly at the phrase he seemed to hear the most nowadays, but turned his attention away from his Eye-Spy Orb. "Yes, my consort?"

"Do you think we're meant to be?"

"…if you believe in fate, Spicer."

"Well, what if—seriously, think about this—_what if_ throughout history we might have met and fallen in love multiple times before, but died like regular mortals and we were then reborn like in reincarnation?"

"…"

"…"

"Where, may I ask, do you get these ridiculous thoughts from?"

"Internet."

Chase sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

"Or, _or_, think about this. What if somewhere else in the world—past, present, or future—the same thing keeps happening. Like, we're lovers forever or something."

_"I'm tossing that stupid mechanism out,"_ Chase decided to himself as he head for their shared bedroom to destroy a certain technological device.

"Oh, and don't even get me _started_ on wacky alternate realities!" Jack babbled as he followed his lover down the hallway.

**14. Young**

"What did your name used to be?" Jack asked his master one night at dinner.

The dark-haired warrior looked up from his plate with a furrowed brow. "What do you mean?"

"Y'know, what name did you have before you turned to the Heylin side? Or maybe before you became a Xiaolin warrior?"

Chase continued to stare at him blankly.

Jack squinted one eye shut and met the man's stare. "You…you mean your name has always been Chase Young?"

"Of course, why would I change it?"

The red-head gazed at his lover before chuckling lightly. "You mean…you don't see it?"

"See what?"

"Your name," Jack explained, "It's like a play on words. Chase Young; 'chasing youth'. I always thought that you changed it when you became immortal."

Chase shook his head. "No, Young is a family name. Why I was named Chase is a bit unknown to me, I will admit."

"Didn't you ask your parents?"

"Never really occurred to me at the time," the man answered with a shrug as he took a sip of his wine. "In recent years, I have noticed the connection you just mentioned, but it's probably just a coincidence."

Jack sat in pensive silence for a moment before mentioning, "Well, wasn't there some sort of prophecy about you becoming a great warrior? Maybe your parents knew and named you accordingly."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that, Spicer. My parents knew of the prophecy—it's the reason I was sent to the temple in the first place, but they couldn't have known I would switch to the Heylin side."

"Maybe…" Jack said and then decided to change the subject.

In the back of his mind, however, he was seriously thinking about using the Sands of Time for a little trip into the past. After all, if Chase was only a baby at the time, there was no way he'd know Jack had been there to discover the true meaning behind his lover's name...right?

**15. Thief**

"Hey, Chase, wanna hear one of the corniest things in the world?" Jack asked, leaning against his lover.

Chase didn't look up from his book as he replied, "Not particularly."

"C'mon, it's cute."

A sigh. "Go ahead."

"I thought that I was the greatest thief before I met you. That was before you stole my heart." Jack said with a dorky grin on his face.

"…you're not that good at stealing things in the first place, Spicer. Please go away and don't bother me with your lame phrases of love."

Not at all put off by this harsh dismissal, Jack plopped himself down his overlord's lap and hugged him cutely. "_C'mon_…you know you're the only one I want to bug."

"Lucky me," Chase deadpanned.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this one came out ****_way_**** sooner than I thought it would. XD**

**Touched: This one was in my journal for like ****_ever_**** and I finally found a place to put it! Yay for me!**

**Chill: This is basically my mother and I driving in the morning when there's two tons of traffic. She's Chase and I'm Jack...I don't think I need to go into anymore detail. X3**

**Fate: Okay, you know how some (totally awesome) Chack writers like placing Chase and Jack in situations like this where they're in different eras and they have different names or whatever? I'm not saying I don't like those, I mean, some people come up with some really fascinating ones, but you're probably not gonna see anything like that from me. I have maybe one or two sort ideas like that, but I mostly like focusing on how they are in the XS world and just staying there. So, yeah, no big whoop, just wanted to give an idea of what these two would think about it.**

**Young: I've heard a few fanfics mention that, 'Oh, Chase's name used to be blah-blah-blah. It wasn't always Chase Young!' While that ****_might_**** be true, I believe in Time After Time (Part 2) others call him Chase. Again, just a theory about his name that I'm not really buying, but I'm not gonna argue about it because really, who cares?**

**Thief: When I saw this word, this popped into my head instantly...I regret nothing. X)**

**I don't have any more prompts done right now, so I ****_seriously _don't ****have a clue when the next chapter will be out. Hope you all enjoyed this! Review if you wish!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warning: Homosexuality, mild language, and implied character death.**

* * *

**16. Nightmare**

Jack opened his eyes for a moment as he shifted in bed, trying to get comfortable. He glanced to his left and quickly noticed his bedmate was gone. He glimpsed over his shoulder at the alarm clock that read 2:46 A. M.

"Dammit, Chase…" he mumbled to himself as pushed the covers off and slinked out of bed.

He moved into the darkened hallway, noticing the Jungle Cats all lying around fast asleep. Quietly, he nudged Fenuku with the tip of his bare foot. "Hey, bud. Sorry to wake you, but have you seen Chase?"

The tiger yawned, exposing his large and frightening teeth and shook his head. _"No, Master Jack."_

Sighing, the evil genius made his way down the corridor, trying to find his wandering lover. _"Where the hell is he…?"_

He entered the elder man's throne room and thankfully saw him standing there, his back to the entrance. He was dressed in his armor, which was a bit strange, since his usual sleepwear was just a pair of loose pants and Jack was sure he remembered the warlord changing into them before they went off to bed. Nevertheless, Jack sighed in relief and annoyance as he approached his master and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Mr. Night Owl, it's almost 3:00 in the damn morning. What the hell are you doing?"

The man didn't turn around nor did he move a muscle.

Growling in frustration, Jack grabbed him by the shoulder and whirled him around.

The moment Jack caught sight of the dragonman's face, he let out a scream of horror.

His face was even paler than Jack's own skin and his lips had already turned a light blue color. His eyes showed absolutely no emotion or life and were now just dull, blank orbs of emptiness that gave Jack a feeling of hopelessness that felt like ice.

Suddenly, Jack's eyes shot open (even though he didn't realize they were closed in the first place) and he quickly grasped onto the fact that he was no longer standing, but lying on his back. It took him another second to comprehend that he was lying in bed and instantly his eyes shot to his left. He saw his lover snoozing right beside him, fast asleep as he breathed in and out very loudly. Chase didn't snore, necessarily, he just breathed noisily when he slept for whatever reason.

In a sudden longing to be close to his master, he moved over, wrapped his arms tightly around the warlord's waist, and nuzzled against his neck. Proving himself to be a warrior through and through, the sudden movement awakened Chase, who opened one eye and glanced down at his mate.

"Are you alright, Spicer?" the dragonlord asked, his voice a bit drowsy.

"N-nothing, I just…bad dream," the evil genius settled on as he nuzzled forcefully against Chase's chest, trying to verify that his beloved master was still warm and his heart was still beating strongly.

Raising a curious eyebrow, the elder man returned the embrace and allowed Jack's head to rest against his neck. "What was it that terrified you?"

In Jack's mind, he could already sense the lecture coming from Chase if he told the dragonman what he'd dreamed about. He'd be forced to listen to how the man could take care of himself, how he'd _always_ taken care of himself, and you're being a total idiot, Spicer, so stop thinking such inane and ridiculous thoughts, for gods' sakes!

"It's nothing," Jack insisted. "Just go back to sleep, babe."

The red-head could tell his lover was very skeptical, but he knew how tired Chase was and in a matter of minutes, the warlord had drifted back to sleep. Jack, however, wouldn't be sleeping for quite some time, his worst nightmare of all-time playing like an awful movie inside his head.

**17. Annoy**

If there was one thing Jack Spicer did better than anyone else in the world, it was annoying the living crap out of Chase Young.

Sometimes, Chase would realize that Jack was bothering him simply to get a rise out of him because he found it so amusing and cute when the warlord became irate. Chase didn't begrudge him this because they were technically both evil. Just because they were a couple didn't mean they couldn't piss _each other_ off at times.

And as much as Chase did truly and genuinely love him, there were days when he would feel the powerful need to either slam his own head into a wall or kill someone. However, Chase had no desire to maim his beautiful face and was not one to simply kill a random person because he was in a bad mood. Still, it was moments like these-

_"I like things that taste like cheese, I like things that rhyme with me…"_ Jack sang loudly to himself as the warlord tried to read about an ancient fighting style that few knew existed.

The dragonlord growled and glanced over at the young man, who was fiddling with some sort of device. He sighed as the goth continued to sing the annoying little tune until finally he said, "Spicer…will you please stop that?"

Jack looked up in sudden surprise, as though he'd forgotten his lover was even there. "Stop what?"

Chase huffed and explained as he gestured to the book in his hand, "I am _trying_ to read."

"Oh, don't worry, you're not bothering me."

The dragonman face-palmed as the youth resumed his obnoxious singing.

Yes, Jack Spicer was the master at annoying Chase Young…even when he wasn't _actually_ trying to.

**18. Rant**

"So this bitch tells me—right in front of _my_ employees and _my_ clients—'I'm just not sure that you're the right person for this job. I like you, but I'm just uneasy with some of your methods.' What methods?!"

Chase sat on the couch, watching his consort pace back and forth, ranting loudly. Normally, the dragonlord would probably read a book or meditate while Jack had one of his hissy fits, but for the first time, Chase was actually a bit angry himself.

How _dare_ this woman claim that his mate was a slacker? Never before had he seen anyone work as hard as his Jack did at their job! The number one reason for this was that Jack actually _loved_ his work.

Jack created his company to sell his machines to others in a slow, yet amazingly subtle attempt to take over the world. So far, everything was going according to plan. People were buying his products, asking him about certain requests for different types of machinery, and the evil genius had taken out about ¾'s of his competitors.

"I have put aside personal time for this bitch and _this_ is how she repays me? God, I've been nothing but patient with her and with all her nitpicking, I freaking _deserve_ this deal to be _done_ with already! Every single thing I make for her just isn't good enough! I say black, she says white. I say hot, she says cold." Jack gripped the red strands of his hair in frustration and growled ferociously in his throat before letting out a huff as his arms fell a bit slack but he didn't release the hold on his hair.

At this point, Chase knew that Jack was finally coming down from his anger phase and was slowly entering into his state of depression. The dragonlord stood up and enveloped his consort in a tight hug.

"She is a fool, Spicer," Chase whispered in one pale ear. "It is her own fault for not recognizing your genius."

"I…I know," the goth conceded as he retracted his grip on his hair, allowing his hands to intertwine with Chase's. "But she's a big name. If I let her go, she'll make me look bad and I won't get any more potential buyers and I might lose my current clients! Then, my whole plan goes up in smoke!"

Chase pondered this rational statement for a moment. "Well, what if you made _her_ look bad first?"

Confused, Jack managed to turn around in the hug to properly face his beloved master. "What do you mean?"

"You said this woman is certainly no saint. What if you hired someone to dig up a little dirt on her and expose her for the fraud she is? That way, no one will believe any nonsense that comes out of her lying mouth."

Jack inhaled sharply, evidently understanding Chase's point before hugging him back, exclaiming, "That's brilliant, Chase!"

"You sound surprised," the dragonman replied smugly.

The mechanic pulled back, kissed his lover full on the lips, and broke the kiss to beam a bright smile. "I'm gonna go hire that one guy that helped me take down those idiots from a few weeks ago!" And with one more hug of affection, the evil genius ran out of the room to call his associate.

Chase smirked as the goth left and somewhere, deep in his blackened heart, he felt that gentle twinge of happiness at the thought of helping his beloved feel better and smiled cutely at the thought. He quickly remembered himself and cleared his throat as he decided that it was time to practice his Tai Chi.

As he left the room, if one had been watching, they would have noticed the small smile still tugging from one corner of his mouth.

**19. Teach**

"Now, there's no need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous!"

"I know, but you've never done this before, like you said, and I want you to know that I've been doing this for a long time, so if something happens, I'm right here."

"Quit talking to me like I'm a child!"

"You're just yelling at me because you're nervous."

"…no, I'm not."

"…"

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Whatever, just grab ahold of my hand—yowch! Dammit, Chase, you're gonna break the bone in my hand if you squeeze that hard!"

The dragonlord growled at his lover, baring his fangs. "You're proving to be a very inadequate teacher, Spicer. Just instruct me on how to skate and maybe I will eventually loosen my grip."

Jack sighed and pulled them out onto the frozen solid pond as he muttered, "You're the one that whined about me teaching you, so I don't want to hear any of your attitude. _I'm _the teacher, so _I'm_ in charge."

"…you talk too much."

**20. Compliment**

"What do you admire the most about me?" Jack curiously asked his master one night as the two curled up together in their bed.

Chase paused before answering, "I would have to say your determination above anything else."

With a small smile, Jack looked up at him. "Really?"

"Of course," the dragonlord replied. "I've seen you jump into a challenge head first without even bothering to think about the consequences of your actions nor how you are going to escape from the situation, but you always arrive, ready to go up against anybody, no matter how much more powerful they are than you."

"…I'm trying to figure out if what you just said was a compliment or an insult."

"Let's just say it was a compliment and move on."

"I'm cool with that," Jack said with a shrug. "Good night, babe."

"Good night, mate," Chase responded as he snuggled closer to his beloved.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this one is really short...**

**Nightmare: It's funny, I've seen a few fanfics and drabbles that talk about Chase having nightmares about losing Jack, but you don't see a lot of ones that have it in reverse, so I decided to make one that took it from Jack's point of view regarding Chase.**

**Annoy: That weird thing that Jack is singing, it's not from anything. It's just this stupid, little tune that my one friend made up and she sings it all the time...and she ****_did_**** ask for me to put her in one my stories, so...yeah! This works! XD**

**Rant: ...you always know when a person starts a conversation of with, 'So, this bitch-', you can just ****_tell_**** it's gonna be hysterical. XD**

**Teach: I love writing dialogue when you can't tell who is who at first. X3**

**Compliment: No comment.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying these and sorry this one was kinda short, but we'll see about the next chapter if we can make them a little longer. Remember, if you guys want to submit any words, don't be shy! Review if you wish! Your reviews make me smile! X)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warning: Homosexuality and heavy implications of sex.**

* * *

**21. Noise**

"God, how old is this stuff?" Jack asked himself. He lifted a jar of peanut butter off the counter, unscrewed the top open, and took a whiff, but immediately recoiled with a shudder. "Ohhh, that's nasty…"

Chase appeared from one the entrances of the kitchen carrying some sort of toolbox before he plopped it atop the counter. "Ran into this while I was trying to find your blueprints."

"My old toolkit!" Jack laid a hand upon it fondly and kissed his lover on the cheek. "Thanks, I almost forgot I had that. Oh! Here, smell this." He held the jar up to the dragon's face.

Without much hesitation, Chase gave it a sniff and shivered in disgust. "When did you say you were here last, Spicer?"

"It's been a little more than a year, I think," the red-headed mechanic answered, stuffing the jar into a large garbage bag. "Ever since you let me build my own lab at the citadel, there's been no point for me to come back here."

As he said these words, Jack glanced around his old, unused lair. The feeling of nostalgia was coursing through him as he remembered all the time he'd spent down here. He'd lived a good chunk of his childhood and adolescent life down here, actually.

Now that he was Chase's consort, he'd had his hands full with training, adjusting to life at the citadel, and mostly just spending more and more time with his master. For a while, he still worked on his precious machines at the old mansion, but soon it became apparent to both Chase and Jack that the constant flying back and forth was becoming much too bothersome, so his master built him his very own lab—which was arguably ten times bigger than his old one.

"It's kinda nice, though," Jack said. "Being back here, I mean. This was always my hideaway—my own personal space…well, it _was_ until Wuya showed up."

As he spoke, he wandered over to the refrigerator and stopped dead in his tracks. Chase watched curiously as the young man laid his hands and the side of his face against the fridge.

"Are you kidding me?" the goth asked rhetorically as he pulled back. "It's _still_ making that stupid noise?"

Chase tilted his head slightly. "What noise?"

"Come here," Jack said as he motioned for his lover to come over. Once Chase was there, he switched places with the man, so that Chase was now standing in front of the fridge. "Okay, now listen."

Chase leaned in and waited for a few seconds before looking back at his mate with a look of bemusement.

"Oh, wait," Jack said as he gathered up Chase's hair in his hands, so that nothing would be blocking his ears. "Okay, _now_ try listening."

Chase rolled his eyes and listened again for several seconds before turning back to his lover. "I don't hear anything."

"Are you serious?" Jack moved over and laid his hands upon Chase's broad shoulders. "C'mon, don't you hear it? It's like a humming kind of sound—like it's buzzing or something. It's like; nrr, nrr, nrr, nrr…" The youth continued to try to copy the strange sound repeating it in an endless loop. "Don't you find that annoying?"

"Yes, yes, I do," Chase agreed with a smile and by his tone, it was evident he wasn't talking about the fridge.

"You seriously don't hear the humming?" Jack asked the warlord as though the elder man was crazy.

"I don't hear it," Chase admitted.

"How can you not hear it? It's clear as day. It's been doing that for years."

"This is an old house, Spicer. It's bound to have some issues. Like that slanted floor, for example."

Jack blinked in confusion at his lover. "What slanted floor?"

Chase turned to him questioningly. "You don't know? There's a slant right there in your floor." He pointed to an area of the kitchen's floor.

Jack furrowed his brow as he stepped back and forth across the tile. He shrugged dismissively. "There's no slant."

"Yes, there is," Chase insisted. "You've lived here for how many years and you never noticed that awful slant?"

"Because there is no slant. I don't know where you're getting that."

With an irritated huff, Chase walked over to the space and as he moved over the area, one leg went out farther than the other as though the man was attempting to do a split. "Do you see now? Every time I walk through here, I feel like I'm on some sort of ramp. Can't you feel it?"

"No, I'm telling you there's no slant," Jack declared, walking over the tile again. "How the hell can you feel this, but you can't hear the hum?"

"There is no hum!" Chase protested. "However, there is _clearly_ a slant right here!"

"You're crazy," Jack muttered dismissively as he walked out of the room, trying to ignore Chase still trying to demonstrate his point over and over again as he exclaimed, "Whoa! I swear it's like a damn mountain over here!"

**22. Reptile**

Panting hard, Jack stopped in mid-jog, leaning against one of the grand columns of the citadel. Beside him, his master allowed himself to stop as well, more for Jack's benefit than his own.

"Tired, mate?" the warlord, who was currently in his powerful dragon-form, huffed out.

Still trying to catch his breath, Jack breathed, "Babe, I know you said that exercise would do me some good, but I gotta tell you…" He wheezed loudly. "I think it's hurting my body more than it's helping it."

The dragon snorted mirthfully as he stretched out his body from the base of his claws to the tip of his tail.

Finally, regaining enough control over his breath, Jack glanced over at his lover, watching as he stretched that gorgeous reptilian body of his in the air. He knew others thought Chase's dragon form was a hideous monster, but for Jack; he thought it was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

Jack had never been very interested in lizards or reptiles before meeting Chase. He found them kinda cute and silly-looking, but didn't have too much of an opinion on them. Even now, he was still very indifferent towards regular reptiles, but when it came to Chase…it was just so _different_.

Once Chase was done stretching, he quickly noticed his apprentice watching him and he purred softly as he stalked over to him. "Are you making eyes at me, Jack?"

The evil genius rolled his eyes. "Please, after making me go through all this nonsense, you aren't getting any until tomorrow."

"As punishment?" the dragon asked half-teasingly and half-seriously.

"No, because I'll be too tired to even be awake," Jack answered.

"Who says you have to be awake?" Chase said with a dirty grin as his tail swished back and forth across the floor.

Jack practically fumed at this statement, but Chase informed him as he laughed, "I'm just kidding, Spicer."

The goth folded his arms in a huff. "Jerk."

This only made Chase grin broader, exposing his sharp teeth, which instantly reminded Jack of all the times when they'd made love while Chase was in this form and how many times Chase bit him as they climaxed. The thought gave him an awful shiver, but he forced himself to remain stiff.

Chase simply rolled his reptilian eyes at Jack's reply before jerking his head to the hallway that lay waiting for them. "Come on, we still have more exercise to do today."

Jack sighed as he slumped, but nodded begrudgingly. "Alright, alright, we'll do some more, but I gotta take my inhaler first or I'm not gonna last."

Chase laid down on the ground, watching as his consort began to walk off. "Don't keep me waiting, Spicer."

Noticing the still mocking tone in his mentor's voice, Jack yelled over his shoulder, "Yeah, by the way, you're _still_ not getting any tonight!"

As Jack marched down another hallway, Chase chuckled darkly to himself. "We'll see, mate. We'll see…"

**23. Psychic**

Chase grunted out a growl as he tried to pull himself up the cliff. He glanced above to see Hannibal's red eyes glaring down at him.

"Hannibal…" he snarled, still trying to keep himself from falling to his death.

The bean laughed cruelly before grabbing Chase's wrists with his tendrils, causing the man to yelp in pain as they squeezed roughly against his skin. As the legume laughed, Chase glared hatefully at him, but noticed that something was changing.

Vibrant red hair sprouted from the top of his head and his skin turned pale white. The tendrils morphed into actual hands with sharp fingernails that dug into his skin. The yellow of Hannibal's eyes faded, so all he could see was gleaming red.

In a broken, horrified voice, Chase croaked, "Jack…?"

Sure enough, Jack Spicer grinned maliciously at him before cackling loudly. Without warning, he threw Chase off the side of the cliff and the warlord roared with fury and confusion as nothing but death surely awaited him-

He sat up in bed, glancing around in confusion as he panted roughly, trying to regain his bearings. When his brain fully registered that he was indeed safe, he glanced over to his left to see his mate snoring lightly next to him.

Slowly, Chase laid back down, thinking hard about what he'd just seen.

As a man of magic, Chase had gained many different abilities over the years. One of them was the ability to see into the future. Unfortunately, this had its limitations.

He couldn't see into the future whenever he wanted to; he could only see it when he was dreaming. Another problem was sometimes the message was usually very mixed up. Every now and then, Chase would dream about something happening, but it wouldn't always occur the way he'd dreamed about it. It was as though the dreams were trying to trick him, mess with his immortal head, so to speak.

He looked over at Jack, who was still snoring quietly, and pulled him closer to his body. Instantly, the goth nuzzled against him sleepily as he made a pleased sound in his throat.

Chase narrowed his eyes in determination. The dream _had_ to be wrong or at least it must have meant something more cryptic. Jack wouldn't try to take his power away or defeat him.

He recalled Jack telling him not long ago that Chase was top dog in his book and he honestly enjoyed being protected by his lover. Jack was older now and knew how to actually _be_ evil, but he never tried to go above Chase's head.

Chase cuddled Jack closer to him, burying his nose into his lover's hair.

Jack would _never_ turn against him; he loved Chase too much to do something like that.

**24. Envy**

Wuya was not interested in either Jack or Chase. She believed that when the opportunity presented itself that they were very useful allies to have, but in a romantic or even sexual way, there was just nothing there.

She found Jack to be just plain annoying and too much of a goofball to even consider the idea of thinking of him sexually. Hell, the thought of having _sex _with _Jack Spicer_? _Gross…_

Of course, Wuya found Chase's human form attractive, but she found him to be too much of an insufferable know-it-all. She didn't realize this aspect until she began living with him in her human form. When she was a ghost, she saw the amazing power that Chase possessed and assumed they would work perfectly together.

However, it was incredibly difficult to have a conversation with him, since he would act as though she was the stupidest person on the whole damn planet! Sure, she'd been locked up in a puzzle box for 1500 years, but that didn't mean that she was a complete idiot!

It was even more frustrating whenever he would transform into his dragonic body.

She knew the reptilian form was useful and terrifying in battle, but she hated having to look at it. It was so scaly and sharp all over and those teeth always made her nervous. While Chase's human form may be handsome, Wuya would much rather stay locked up in his dungeons for the rest of her life than have sex with that beast!

When she received news through the grapevine that Jack Spicer was now Chase Young's official consort, she wasn't…_angry_, really. Just a little confused.

Her curiosity finally got the better of her when she decided to visit them.

At the time, Chase wasn't home for whatever reason and Jack allowed her in. Apparently, Jack was allowed to be in charge of the citadel whenever Chase was off somewhere else. Wuya couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy that Chase never really gave _her_ that independent luxury when she used to lived there. He'd always hover over her, watching her every move as if waiting for her to betray him. In retrospect, she couldn't really say that she _blamed_ him for thinking such things, but still…

Over lunch, Wuya asked him straight out how in the world he could live with Chase Young. She explained to him all the horrible flaws of staying with him and since Jack was not yet immortal, he still had the chance to back out.

Jack stared at her for a very long, almost eerie moment before stating softly, "Wuya…you don't get it."

The witch blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

The evil genius sighed and asked, "Have you ever been in love?"

"No," the witch said without hesitation. Then, she raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Wait a minute. You think Chase is in _love_ with you?" She scoffed rudely as she sneered, "You are an even bigger fool than I could have ever imagined."

Jack's red eyes locked on her for a few seconds before he smirked in a way that actually made the Heylin witch feel a little skittish. Then, he shook his head, still keeping his eyes on her. "It's like I said, you don't get it, Wuya. You've never been in love, so you couldn't possibly understand what Chase and I share with one another."

At this point, Jack stood up and began to pace the room, but still stayed near where Wuya was seated. "I know it sounds corny and unrealistic, but…" His voice trailed off as he turned around to face her. "It's _real_, Wuya. He _does_ love me."

"And what do you have to back this statement up, hmm?" Wuya asked as she folded her arms in a triumphant manner.

To her dismay, this only caused Jack to grin widely. He stepped forward until he was much closer to her and he leaned down so that he was at eye level with the witch. "Have you ever had someone tell you how important you are to them? Has someone ever held you so close to them as if they were terrified that if they let you go for even a moment that you'd just disappear?"

Wuya stared at the boy—no, the young man before her and furrowed her brow. "So, he's possessive. That doesn't prove that he loves you."

"Does this?" Jack shot back as he opened his jacket up and pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal-

"Is that…a bite-mark?" Wuya questioned, her eyes wide.

Jack grinned. "Yep, but this isn't just any old bite-mark. This marks me as Chase's mate, now and for all eternity."

If it was possible for Wuya's eyes to grow any bigger, they would have. "You mean…you _are_ immortal?"

Jack's grin broadened, showing his teeth. The answer was obvious.

Wuya was speechless for about a minute before she spluttered out, "What would Chase want with _you_? You must have done something to him. Have you been tampering with love potions?"

The red-head's grin faded and he blinked in confusion. "Those exist?"

Wuya face-palmed before growling low in her throat, "I will not believe for one minute that someone like Chase Young could love someone like you!"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Believe it, Wuya. You're gonna be seeing my face for a long time…that is, unless you end up meeting your…oh, how would Chase say it? 'Your untimely demise?'"

"Are you threatening me, Jack?" Wuya asked, raising an eyebrow as she pursed her lips.

Jack smirked before answering, "I could be," and said nothing else as he gestured to the door, indicating that he wanted the witch to leave.

Begrudgingly, Wuya huffed and headed for the door. Before she left, she turned around and snapped, "Y'know what? You can have that old lizard, but when he breaks your heart, _don't_ come crying to me!"

Once she'd stalked out the door, Jack brought his hand back to the bite, lightly tracing over it with his fingertips. He quietly whispered to himself, "You don't have to worry about that, Wuya…'cause that's _never_ gonna happen."

**25. Afterglow**

Laying around in the afterglow of sex was one of the things that many people didn't tend to think about when regarding the subject of fornication. Normally, the foreplay and the actual sex itself was the most interesting to others. Not to say that those things weren't amazing, but Jack especially loved the afterglow after his master and he made love.

They'd lay there for a while, both panting heavily and Jack would always be brought close to his lover, cuddled in his strong arms. The goth wasn't sure if other guys did that, since he'd never been with anyone else, but he still enjoyed the feeling of being held so strongly against the dragonman's chest as though he were a precious, fragile object.

However, the best part was when Chase would whisper words in Ancient Mandarin in Jack's ear. He would speak the words in a breathy tone and his lips would gently touch the shell of Jack's ear, ghosting his breath over his mate's pale skin.

There was just something so soothing about hearing Chase speak to him like that. Since the words were an older form of the Chinese language, he didn't always understand what Chase was saying, but it really wouldn't be that hard to guess.

He'd whisper how Jack was beautiful, Jack was magnificent, and especially how Jack was _his_. Out of any of the words Chase would mumble, 'mine' was the most common word and Jack _loved_ hearing it.

His whole life, Jack had never been truly wanted by anybody and used to fear that one day he would be left all alone because nobody would want a weirdo like him. This explained why he always wanted to team up with other people, wanting just the vaguest, slightest feeling of companionship.

Now, as he lied in bed with his master, who breathed his words of dark ownership into his mate's ear, Jack vowed he'd never trade the wonderful feeling of lying in the afterglow with his lover for anything in the world.

Not even the world itself.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this took a while...**

**Noise: If anyone can correctly guess what show I got this joke from, I swear, I will write a Chack gift-fic for you. :D**

**Reptile: For some reason, I really like the idea of Jack having asthma. _I_ have asthma myself, actually, so I feel it's just another think to chalk up to his probably long list of medical issues.**

**Psychic: ...why do I keep ripping off Lion King 2 for Christ's sake?! I really need to watch a different Disney movie...**

**Envy: I noticed there was a huge lack of Wuya in this little fanfic of chackness, so here's one way (my fav way) that Wuya might approach the idea of Jack and Chase together. No unrequited love, just confusion on Miss Wuya's part.**

**Afterglow: This is so sugary sweet it tastes like diabetes. Blegh.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one! No idea when the next one will be posted! Review if the urge compels you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own anything, especially Xiaolin Showdown. I am completely poor...except for my laptop.**

**Warning: Homosexuality (flaming _duh_!), mild language, mentions of sex, and mentions of violence. Enjoy.**

* * *

**26. Invention**

Chase strode down one of his many hallways, heading to his consort's lab, feeling the pressing need to see Jack working. He never thought he'd enjoy such a thing, since he'd never been all that interested in machinery, but he'd grown to love watching Jack in his element. How the evil genius would focus so intently on his work and sometimes, he'd have music playing and would dance around the room, giving his master a lovely display of his body.

Today, he sadly heard no music coming from the lab, but didn't let that stop him from entering. He walked inside and found his mate leaning over what looked to be some sort of robot, but Chase could tell even from a great distance that it wasn't one of his Jack-bot's.

"What are you up to, Spicer?" he asked, startling the young man, who let out a squeak of surprise.

Jack whirled around, frowning. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You're gonna frighten me into a panic attack one of these days!"

Chase rolled his eyes and moved a bit closer. "My apologies. Now, I repeat; what are you up to?"

Jack blinked before turning around to look at his robot, which was lying face-up on the table. He smirked at the sight of it before grinning back at Chase. "Finally captured my Chameleon-bot and dismantled him, so I added a few new features."

"Ah, yes, the robot that can transform into almost anyone," Chase recalled with his own smirk. "And what 'new features' have you added, may I ask?"

The evil genius pressed a button on his watch and the robot immediately sat up before hopping off the table. "Chameleon-bot! Show us program 13-C."

Immediately, the robot's body began to shape-shift. Its height grew and from the top of its head, a long mane of dark hair sprouted out. Its eyes shifted to a golden color and its body became sheathed in golden armor.

"…_what_ is _that_?" Chase asked stiffly, a low growl rising in his throat.

Jack snickered at his lover's reaction before answering, "You."

Sure enough, the Chameleon-bot now resembled Chase Young in every physical aspect.

"Hi there!" the robot chirped.

Well…_almost_ every aspect.

Jack laughed with a hint of embarrassment. "Unfortunately, ever since I dismantled it, it's gone back to being totally perky all the time, but once it processes more information, it'll be a lot more menacing."

Chase stalked forward to peer more closely at the Chameleon-bot, a deep frown on his face that contrasted beautifully with the robot, who possessed a cute smile as it stared back at the dragonman. "Spicer, I want you to remove this new feature."

Jack's jaw dropped and he immediately began to protest, but Chase stopped him from saying a word. "I don't want this…_likeness_ of me walking around."

"Chase, it's not _always_ going to look like you; it's just a feature."

"It's an annoying feature…" Chase grumbled, folding his arms and taking on a pout that Jack thought was getting cuter by the minute.

Trying to hide his amused smile, Jack challenged carefully, "Why is it so annoying?"

Raising an eyebrow, Chase questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Mmm, I dunno…" Jack hummed thoughtfully as he walked behind the Chameleon-bot. "You're kind of acting a little…_jealous_…"

"Jealous?!" the elder man growled out. "You're saying I'm jealous of some machine? I've heard you say a great variety of idiotic things in the past, Spicer, but I believe you just achieved a new high score with that statement."

"C'mon, hon," Jack said as he grinned and poked his head out from behind the robot. "Something about this thing bothers you. Is it because you think he's gonna replace you?"

"'Replace me?'" Chase echoed in disbelief. "Do you seriously think that I would be worried about being replaced by this—this…" the dragonman floundered for the correct word as he gestured one gloved hand frantically in the air at the robot. "Contraption?!"

Jack merely shrugged as he laid his hands on each shoulder of the Chameleon-bot and he noticed the tiniest little nose twitch from his lover. "I know you're jealous, babe."

"Why would I be jealous?" Chase challenged, folding his arms.

"Well, first of all, you're getting way too worked up over something that you 'aren't jealous over'," Jack mocked using air quotes before laying his hands back on the robot, this time on its arms. "Second, I've seen you jealous before and when you get like that, you do that thing with your nose."

"My nose?" Chase droned with an unimpressed scoff. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Spicer."

"That little twitch you do," the red-head answered, still lightly touching the robot, just knowing it was making the man angry and proving his point. "You're doing it right now."

"Alright, can we move away from my face and back to this…thing?" Chase sneered at the metallic machine with a look of disgust.

"Chase, you're freaking out over nothing," Jack insisted. "It's like I've told you a million times before; I love you and I don't want anyone else, especially something that I created."

Jack could feel his master's ferocity waning a bit and added for good measure, "Think with that brilliant brain of yours; why would a want something fake when I've got you?"

This seemed to finally allow the warlord to relax enough and begin exiting the laboratory. "Alright, Spicer. You may keep that feature, but try to keep it out of my sight."

"Whatever you say, baby!" Jack called back as he smirked.

Some might say that Chase was a hard man to win over, but Jack had learned from his experiences with his lover. Nowadays, Jack didn't find it at all difficult to convince his master to allow him to do, for the most part, whatever he wanted. One simply had to know the certain twists and turns of the maze through Chase's complex mind…and Jack knew them _all_.

Whether Chase knew it or not.

**27. Names**

Jack never would have pegged Chase for one to use pet-names, but the warlord used them _constantly_ whenever he referred to Jack. He didn't normally call Jack such names as 'honey', 'baby', or 'darling'. He used names that were a bit more…unique.

Before their relationship began, he'd only referred to him as Spicer simply because he didn't think they were even in the same rank or class and used it as a way of subtly expressing Jack's unworthiness. Once they got together, Chase still used it the most often out of any of the names, but it was now more a term of endearment rather than an insult.

Another sweet name was Jack-rabbit. At first, Jack found the name totally prissy and offensive to his status as a male; gay or not. However, Chase, being the persuasive man he was, convinced him it was not meant to be an insult, but a way to signify his affection for Jack with words instead of his usual physical affection.

He sometimes called Jack his little monkey, which always forced the goth to hold back the urge to giggle. He couldn't necessarily say _why_ he thought it was so funny to hear Chase say those words, but it just cracked him up every time his master called him it.

Chase liked using other names such as; 'dear one', 'precious one', 'my love', etc. He often referred to Jack as his mate, especially whenever they were among people who knew of Chase's power and status. At first, Jack had been awfully embarrassed by that, especially the way the dragonman would growl it out with such venom in his voice if someone tried to hurt Jack, but the goth eventually pieced together that this was Chase's way of 'staking his claim' on the evil genius, even though Jack knew the others didn't want him. Nevertheless, the thought still touched his heart anyways.

As the two were curled up on the couch together for their anniversary, Jack suddenly heard Chase whisper in his ear, "Snow demon?"

Jack giggled at the newest nickname and replied, "Yeah, babe?"

"Why doesn't it bother you when I call you all my little pet-names for you? It's true the first time I called you rabbit, you were a bit annoyed, but less than a week later you took to it without much issue."

"Hmm, I dunno," Jack answered as he snuggled closer to his lover. "I guess it's because _you_ don't get upset with me when I call you 'babe' or 'honey' or 'sweetie'. I figure it's only fair, right?"

Chase took a moment to consider this before nodding in agreement and nuzzling up against the goth's neck. "Happy anniversary, mate."

Jack lightly chuckled at the act of affection before replying, "You too, hon."

**28. Shoe**

"Thanks for bringing me down here, Chase," Jack said, beaming with happiness.

"Only the best for my lover," Chase replied as he touched the goth's hip to bring him closer as they walked through what was probably the largest library the teen had ever seen.

In Chase's citadel, he had a few small libraries here and there, but they were usually only for the man's favorite novels and such. However, deep below in the dark confines of his lair, he possessed an enormous library, filled with millions of books, all on different subjects with fascinating stories and facts, some of which the dragonlord admitted he still hadn't read yet.

Jack, being a bit of a bookworm, was in seventh heaven. Not only was he surrounded by what he considered the best things in the world (besides robots), but Chase had never allowed anyone, besides his precious Jungle Cats, to see this room. Not even Wuya knew of its existence!

"It means a lot to me that you would show me this," Jack admitted to him as they made their way to the center of the room.

"I trust you," Chase replied simply and Jack smiled like a sap at the words before intertwining their hands together.

"Y'know, I've wanted to talk to you about something for a long time now," the red-head admitted, casting a downward glance at the tennis shoes he was wearing that particular day.

"What?" Chase asked with a small smile, genuinely interested in what his lover had to say.

Jack released his grip on the dragon's hands before bending down on one knee in front of him.

The realization of what was about to happen hit Chase like a freight train and he froze on the spot. He knew that getting down on one knee could only mean one thing.

Jack was about to propose to him.

Now, Chase had never felt closer to person than he did Jack. They had been together for almost three years now and, Chase thought with a strange spark of humor, if one had not known of their previous history together, they might have assumed it was love at first sight between the two of them.

Jack and Chase seemed to share a connection of some sort; one that ran deep through their bodies that neither could understand nor explain. They agreed and disagreed just as often as most couples did, but engaged in such interesting conversations. Sometimes they were intellectual, even borderline philosophical, but they could be foolish and nonsensical depending on their moods.

When it came to Jack, Chase felt he could be himself. Normally, he would act the way he normally did, as that was his true personality, but he wasn't afraid to say whatever was on his mind, no matter how strange it might sound. If it sounded idiotic or irrational, Jack wouldn't have a problem telling him, but he never judged him for saying such things.

As a matter of fact, Jack usually praised Chase for his words and would stare at him like a lovesick puppy whenever he would speak, especially if it revolved around a new, evil plan which would involve the overlord to dive into an intense monologue.

As Chase visualized that love-struck face in his mind, his thoughts drifted over to how passionate Jack and he were when making love. How the youth would clutch onto him, whispering or yelling his name and digging his fingernails into the man's back as he urged him to move even faster with each powerful thrust.

Sex wasn't the most important part of their relationship, Chase knew, but he couldn't say it wasn't one of the best parts.

"Chase?"

The dragonlord blinked before coming out of his thoughts. Jack was standing again, looking at him with a worried expression. "You okay, hon?"

Chase shook his head lightly before asking, "Weren't…weren't you just on the ground?"

"Yeah, I had to tie my shoe."

Chase blinked again in sudden realization before Jack asked again, "Are you alright, babe? You look kinda freaked-out."

Chase exhaled, evidently having been brought back down to Earth. "It's nothing, Spicer. What _did_ you want to ask me?"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you'd ever read the Xanth series by Piers Anthony! It's, like, my favorite fantasy series of all-time! I know it's kinda weird 'cause I don't usually get into that stuff, but I wanted to know if you had it somewhere in here and we could read some together!"

Chase blinked once again before smiling and intertwining their hands together again. "That sounds lovely, Spicer. Perhaps I might have such a series in my collection…"

As Jack twittered with joy and began to ramble about the plot, Chase thoughts wandered over to what it might be like if one day Jack _did_ actually propose one day.

Maybe…maybe, if that day ever did come, Chase might just say yes…if he didn't propose first, mind you.

**29. Toilet**

"Chase!"

The dragonlord peeked one eye open at the sound of his consort's voice echoing through the halls of the citadel. He opened his other eye as he slowly stood up from his mediation pose. He moved down the hall at his own pace, since Jack didn't sound like he was in any danger, but he knew better than to ignore his lover when he sounded that excited.

He made it down to the red-head's lair and halted, glancing around.

"You bellowed?" he droned, hoping that this was _actually_ important.

Jack appeared from behind one of his many inventions, a giddy, Joker-like smile on his face as he hopped up and down like an energized bunny. "Guess what, Chase! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Go on ahead and guess—you'll never guess!"

"I'm not in the mood for guessing games, Spicer," Chase replied dryly as he folded his arms. "Why don't you just tell me what it is that has you so worked up?"

Jack considered this before nodding in ecstatic agreement. "Better yet, I'll _show_ you. C'mere."

He took his master's hand and led him over to a different part of the room, one that housed what appeared to be a large black, rectangular box facing vertically upwards. Jack opened the door that was located on one side and pulled Chase in with him. With a simple snap of his fingers the lights came on and sitting on the side of one of the walls…was a toilet.

For a moment or two, Chase stared at the object blankly before turning his head to look at Jack. "So?"

"That's not all!" Jack practically cackled. "Check this out!"

The goth snapped his fingers again, causing the lights to dim ever so slightly, and from the ceiling a disco ball came up along with funky-sounding music blaring from the speakers stored in the high corners of the room. From another side, a small mini-bar appeared, complete with drinks and refreshments, and from the other side, a flat-screen television popped up.

"Isn't it great?!" Jack asked with his crooked smile. "Cost me $6000, but man…it was worth it, don't you think?" The evil genius strode over to his disco ball, taking the chance to do a quick pose in tune to the music as he did so. "I mean, the T.V. and the bar is one thing, but I get a disco ball, too? God, it's like the best investment I ever made, right?"

Chase stared at Jack for almost a minute before turning on his heel and walking straight out. When Jack realized his master was gone (having been too distracted by the sheer 'awesomeness' of his new toilet), he followed him out and caught up with him before he reached the exit.

He grabbed his hand, forcing him to turn around and face him. "Chase? What's wrong, don't you like it?"

Chase continued to give his mate a blank stare before tugging his hand away to clasp his hands together. He licked his lips as he closed his eyes and after a few seconds, he said softly, "Spicer…you bought a $6000 toilet…I know this might sound cliché, but…who the _hell_ does that?!" His voice had suddenly risen to a frightening degree, hoping to strike some sense into the boy, so that he would realize the foolishness of his purchase.

Unfortunately, it did no such thing.

"Me, silly!" Jack practically giggled, pointing to himself. "Who else?"

Chase face-palmed as Jack turned around on his heel, heading back to his bathroom, telling the man over his shoulder that he would be in there for the next two hours as he yelled something along the lines of, "Ooh-ooh! I gots a disco-ball, baby! Hell to the _yeah_!"

Sometimes Chase wondered how such a brilliant person as Jack Spicer could be so damn _stupid_.

**30. Memory**

Everything looked so blurry and distorted. Jack could tell he was sitting on the ground and it felt marshy, but that didn't give him the information he needed. Someone was yelling (probably at him), but he couldn't see who. He raised his hands to his eyes and rubbed at them, trying to figure out what was going on. When he re-opened his eyes, everything became much clearer.

Unfortunately, he was greeted by an awful sight.

The all-powerful Chase Young stood before him, looking down at the red-head with a gaze that could give someone a heart-attack.

Jack managed to tear his eyes away from the fearsome warrior to look around, but didn't recognize the swampy area that they were currently in. As a matter a fact…Jack didn't even remember how he got there. He tried to rack his brains to remember, but it's awfully hard for anyone to focus when there's an evil dragonlord right in front of them that wouldn't hesitate to rip them to pieces.

In a moment of unbridled terror, Jack shut his eyes and raised his hands over his face, screaming, "I'm sorry, Chase! I don't know what I did, but whatever I did, I'm so sorry! Please, don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you?" came the unnaturally calm reply.

Hesitantly, the evil genius opened his eyes and slightly lowered his arms. He finally looked very closely at the dragonman, who was looking down at him, not with an angry gaze, but a concerned one.

"What are you babbling about now, Spicer?"

Well, concerned enough when it came to Chase Young, of course.

"Aren't you gonna kill me or something?" the red-head questioned, his body trembling with fear.

The man elegantly raised an eyebrow. "Why on Earth would I kill you?"

Jack furrowed his brow in confusion. "Because…because you hate me."

Instantly, Chase's eyes widened and Jack was sure he was about to be dragon food when Chase bared his teeth ferociously as he growled out, "Those monks…those _damn_ monks…"

Now Jack was even more frightened and tried to inch away, but found himself suddenly up in the air and flung over Chase's shoulder.

"I'm sorry! Please, I didn't-"

"Shut up!" the warlord snapped harshly at him and the youth wisely fell silent.

Without warning, Jack quickly realized that the dragon had teleported them to his citadel and said dragon was currently marching down one of the hallway's, cursing under his breath in ancient Chinese.

About half a minute later, Jack found himself dumped onto a bed and in a room that he'd never seen before and Chase began pacing around said room, still muttering to himself in the old language. Some of the words Jack caught (being obviously fluent in Chinese), but Chase's voice was too low to clearly understand what the man was talking about.

The goth curiously glanced around the room, noticing the rather large mirror at the foot of the bed connected to a dresser underneath it with all its drawers. He gazed over his shoulder to see a bathroom in the corner and a window on the opposite wall of the door.

Ever so slowly, Jack's frazzled mind pieced together that he was in Chase Young's _bedroom_.

The evil genius gulped nervously and absentmindedly felt the cloth underneath his hands. No, this wasn't cloth…it was _silk_. These blankets appeared to be made of the finest silk Jack had ever touched. His family was notably wealthy, so he'd come into contact with such treasures before, but this…it must have come from Ancient China, it was so lovely!

Abruptly, Chase stopped pacing and muttering before turning to face the red-headed mechanic. Taking another gulp of fear, Jack braced himself for the inevitable. With Chase Young there was really no room to guess at what the man was going to do, but when it came to Jack, everything Chase ever did to him ended in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself.

"Spicer, open your eyes."

Did he want Jack to _watch_ himself be killed? Nevertheless, the goth gradually opened his eyes and noticed how much closer Chase was to him. His eyes traveled up Chase's body until he met his face.

"What do you remember, Jack?" the dragonlord asked steadily.

Jack knew that he probably should have answered the man's question, but there was only one thing he took any notice of. He furiously shook his head in confusion before asking curiously, "Did…did you just call me Jack?"

"That is your name, is it not?" Chase replied, looking more peeved by the minute.

"But…but you _never_ call me Jack," the youth protested, now even more lost and confused.

Chase blinked wildly before sighing lightly and Jack noticed for the first time how upset the man looked. It wasn't a 'rage' kind of upset, but almost…_sad_?

The dragonlord sat down on the bed next to Jack and, still skittish, the goth tried to move away, but Chase clamped a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked back and met the overlord's eyes as Chase said in a non-threatening voice, "It's alright, Spicer. I'm not going to harm you."

Jack raised one eyebrow in surprise. "You-you're not?"

"No," Chase answered solemnly and tightened his grip on Jack's shoulder. After a pause, he asked, "What is the last thing you remember before waking up in the marsh?"

The evil genius thought for a moment. "Umm…you throwing a boulder at my head…something about all the Heylin fighting together…yeah, that's probably the latest memory I have right now."

"Dammit," Chase swore, but this time, kept his cool. "Spicer, are you familiar with the Wushan Geyser?"

"Isn't that the one that can erase people's memories?"

"Yes," Chase answered. "I believe you were struck by it."

"…oh," Jack mumbled, not entirely sure what else to say. "So, how much of my memory got erased?"

"About four years."

"Oh, well, that's not too bad—_four years_!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, his voice becoming very high-pitched.

"Spicer, you need to remain calm-"

"Four years!?" Jack screeched hysterically, ignoring him. He looked away, his eyes wide. "No, no, no, this can't be happening…I missed four years of my life…?" He glanced up to look in the mirror and paused in his panic. "W-wait a minute."

He stood up, walked over to the mirror, and examined his face. He leaned back in realization before turning around to confront the other man. "If I missed four years, how come I don't look any older?" he asked accusingly, feeling that this was some kind of awful prank.

Chase opened his mouth to answer, but closed it immediately, glancing away. After a few seconds, he said, "You…might want to sit down for this, Spicer. What I'm about to tell you will most assuredly shock you."

Raising a curious eyebrow, Jack did as the dragonman suggested and cautiously sat back down on the bed.

"Spicer…Jack…" Chase began, appearing very uncomfortable. Finally, he took a deep breath and met Jack's red eyes. "A few months after that last memory of yours, I began to…watch you."

At this statement, Jack gave the man a look that was halfway between 'okay…?' and 'WTF?', but said nothing in reply.

Ignoring this expression, Chase continued, "I've always known you had strong potential on the Heylin side-"

"I do?!"

Chase nodded as though it wasn't a big deal as he carried on with his story. "However, since you always acted so childishly and had no sense of loyalty to anyone, I assumed you would not be a useful ally to me."

Jack glanced away, knowing these words to be true, but nonetheless asked, "So, what changed?"

"For a few months, you were absent from any Shen Gong Wu activations. I began to grow curious about your whereabouts and found you in your lab, working harder than I'd ever seen you work before. From what I could ascertain, it was some sort of energy ray that could reduce a large structure to nothing but a pile of ash."

"I _was_ thinking about trying something like that!" Jack exclaimed, his voice high-pitched with amazement.

Chase nodded again. "When I made my presence known to you, you requested that I make you my apprentice. At first, I wanted to deny this request, but…" He paused for a few moments, evidently trying to properly recall the memory. "You weren't demanding the position from me, but you weren't acting like a weakling, either. You asked me in a professional manner and I found myself respecting that, so I agreed."

"So…I'm your apprentice now?" Jack squeaked with a small, yet hopeful smile.

"Among other things," Chase replied.

Jack furrowed his brow. "What other things?"

The dragonlord sighed lightly and he looked very…conflicted. He sighed again, much heavier this time and admitted, "Spicer, I don't quite know how to say this without shocking you, so I'm just going to say it."

Jack gulped and nodded, indicating that he was ready to hear whatever it was the man wanted to say.

"…you and I fell in love with one another."

This statement made Jack stay perfectly still for a few minutes. He just stared back at the warlord as if waiting for him to say, 'Psych!' or for some sort of victorious chuckle, but Chase just blankly stared back at him.

"Are…are you serious?" Jack asked shakily, feeling very glad that he was sitting down because he knew if he'd try to stand, he'd most likely faint.

Chase simply nodded.

"H-how?" Jack inquired.

This made Chase chuckle lightly. "Excellent question. To be honest, I don't really know _when_ it happened. I began to train you in martial arts, magic, and helped to expand your mind."

"'Expand my mind?'" Jack echoed curiously.

"While you've never been very successful at being evil, Spicer, it is quite clear that you _do_ enjoy it," Chase stated. "So, I decided to give you a few helpful nudges here and there to assist you in concocting better schemes and plans."

"And…I have gotten better?"

Chase looked straight at him with a smirk. "_Much_ better."

The evil genius felt himself grin happily, but quickly remembered what Chase said earlier. "So, what happened with…umm…?" He awkwardly motioned a hand in-between the two of them.

"Us?" Chase guessed, still smirking to which Jack nodded nervously. "Well, I decided to accept you as a lover-"

"A what?"

The warlord looked amused at this question. "A lover, Spicer. Someone who has a sexual and/or romantic relationship with another person."

"…oh," Jack whispered, blushing with embarrassment, most likely because Chase had said the word 'sexual' in front of him.

Smirking at the goth's flushed face, Chase resumed his story again. "Anyways, I approached you about becoming my lover because I've always found your body attractive-"

"You have?" Jack exclaimed in sudden shock.

Chase sighed for perhaps the twentieth time, evidently unhappy with Jack's constant interruptions and proceeded to glare at him coldly. The evil genius met his gaze and glanced down at his boots awkwardly.

"As I was _trying_ to say before, I've always found your body fascinating and now that you'd finally matured a little, I decided it would be proper."

Jack felt the need to make a comment about that not being very romantic, but sensibly asked instead, "So, how'd we…fall in love…?"

Chase smiled as he glanced down at the floor and Jack noticed that this smile was totally genuine. It wasn't an evil smirk or a sneer, it was a smile indicating actual happiness. "The more time we spent together, both in bed and out, the more I realized that I genuinely enjoyed your company, which I can't say for many people. Unlike other lovers I've had in the past, I began to court you or in your modern terms, _date_ you."

"I know what 'courting' means," Jack grumbled quietly to himself.

Ignoring this comment, Chase continued, "After a little more than a year of being my apprentice and lover, I officially made you my consort."

"What's a consort?" Jack asked, even though he hated the idea of interrupting him again.

This time, Chase didn't get angry and calmly explained, "It is similar to that of a spouse. In our case, you weren't exactly my husband, but it was just about the same thing."

"…why didn't you just make me your husband, then?" Jack asked, still amazed that he was actually having this conversation with the man of his dreams. "I mean, if they're practically the same thing?"

"On the Heylin side, if two people join together, it's forever, since only true Heylin members are immortal, like me. At the time, I wasn't entirely sure either of us were ready to take that step, so I waited on proposing to you for a while."

"So…did you?"

With that sexy smirk of his, Chase glanced at Jack. "Look at your left hand."

Following the order without question, more out of confusion than obedience, Jack lifted his left hand and examined it. He inhaled sharply when he realized he was wearing just about the loveliest ring he'd ever seen on his ring finger. It was just a regular gold band, but there was something so exceedingly beautiful about the way it shined and glimmered even though there wasn't a strong enough source of light in the room to do that.

"Th-this is mine?" Jack asked shakily, turning to glance back at Chase.

Wordlessly, Chase took off his left glove and showed the red-head his own hand. The same band that Jack had was on his ring finger as well.

Jack shook his head lightly, blinking with confusion. "This can't be happening…" he murmured for the second time that day, but it wasn't out of panic.

With a gentle touch that Jack wasn't used to, Chase took Jack's left hand in his own and gripped it firmly. "This _happened_, Jack. We were married last year in the fall. Your disapproving mother, that spitfire grandmother of yours, all the Heylin that we are allied with…they all witnessed it."

He wasn't crying. No, there was no way he was about to start crying in front of his evil idol. Those were _totally_ not tears falling down the sides of his face.

With a small smile, Chase let go of Jack's hand and brought both of his own hands up to cup each side of Jack's face. He gingerly wiped the tears from Jack's face with his thumbs as he said, "Trust me, Spicer. This isn't a dream. I know that's what you're thinking right now, but it's not."

The tears continued to fall from Jack's face as he gave a watery smile to the elder man. After about a minute, he said in a quivering tone, "I know this is gonna sound r-really corny, b-but…if this is j-just some crazy dream…I h-hope I _never_ w-wake up…"

At these words, Chase's smile broadened ever so slightly and he chuckled lightly. "Neither do I."

Jack felt his heart give way and he shut his eyes, the tears now falling quickly as he began to sob gently. Chase removed his hands from Jack's face and brought him into his arms.

For a long while, the two sat there with Jack crying his tears of bemusement and joy as Chase held him tightly, whispering soothing, gentle words in his ear.

* * *

**A/N: I've been so busy! Bad, Moonheart, bad! I really hope this chapter makes up for my lateness!**

**Invention: I think the Chameleon-Bot is one of Jack coolest inventions (besides Robo-Jack) and I decided to add him...her..._it_ to the mix! Chase doesn't like it when things impersonate him, but Jack's good at sweet-talking. :D**

**Names: Most of these names I took from other fantastic Chack-writers and do not claim ownership of any of them. I _do_, however, claim snow demon as I came up with that one all on my own. *looks prideful and haughty* Just really wanted to address the fact that Chase loves calling Jack all his little pet-names. Pet-names are cute. X3**

**Shoe: Got this joke from something my one friend showed me about a girl thinking her boyfriend is going to propose, but he's just tying his shoe. I thought it was funny. xD Oh, and if you're a big fantasy nerd, I totally recommend the long-ass Xanth series by Piers Anthony. It's really good. :)**

**Toilet: You guys on fanfiction don't know this, but I've been reviewing the _Xiaolin Chronicles_ episodes on DeviantArt and I promised I would do one on Jack's $6000 toilet from the sixth episode. I fulfilled my promise. Yes, he _is_ that stupid.**

**Memory: One of my favorite ones I've written so far. I know everyone has done fanfics where either Jack or Chase get amnesia, but I don't think anyone has ever done it like this. One where Jack remembers _who_ he is, but can't remember having a relationship with Chase. Just my own little twist on the amnesia thing, since I didn't want to copy anyone. Oh, and those rings I mentioned? Those are a sneak preview of my "Getting Married" chapter of my 30 day OTP challenge! I've only got 21 days done so far, so I don't know when it will be ready, but I'm trying my best to finish it.  
**

**In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I'm gonna be pretty busy for the next few weeks. College applications and stuff...*shudders* So much work... However, you will be getting a Chack Halloween chapter! Hooray! It's not all done yet, but I feel I can finish it before Halloween hits. Be on the look out for it!**


End file.
